There's no going back
by 13BC
Summary: Andy is finally ready to tell Sam how she really feels about him. Only she can't find him anywhere, since he had gone undercover. But maybe faith will offer help...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own rookie blue

This is my first time posting anything on this site, so well, just wanted to say that. I try my best, but there is only so much I can do.

Anyway, enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

><p>'Sam!' Andy called out as she knocked on the door once again. Why hadn't he opened the door yet? Was he out, at the Penny? It seemed strange for him to still be there at this time of night, but stranger things were happening. When had she ever gotten his voicemail before?<p>

Getting out her phone, she called him again, only to hear the now familiar voicemail message. Giving that up, she tried to call Traci. She picked up mid ring.

'Hello?' she sounded somewhat distracted, probably due to Jerry.

'He, Trace, it's me. Are you still at the Penny?'

'No, I just left. Why? What's the matter?'

'Was Sam there? I need to find him,' Andy said, ignoring Traci's questions.

'Actually, now you mention it, I haven't seen him around there. Kind of strange. He Jer, do you know where Sam is?' There was some talking in the background as Andy waited impatiently. Why was it that when she was finally ready to take a risk, live in the moment, the person she wanted to be with was nowhere to be found? Somebody up there sure had some strange mixed up sense of humour.

'Sorry, he doesn't know either. Have you tried his cell?'

'Yeah, I left like a million messages. I'm at his house now, but he isn't here.'

'Honey, just go home. There's another day tomorrow. You have your entire lives ahead of you. How will one night stand in the way of that?' Traci said, obviously understanding the reason behind Andy's need to see Sam

'He's leaving, Traci. In a couple of weeks. He's going back undercover and I don't know if I'll ever see him again.'

It was silent for a while on the other end of the line as Traci took in that news. Andy waited, not knowing what to say or do, as a terrible feeling came over her.

What if their near kiss had been the final straw for him? There had been moments of tension between them, when sparks seemed to fly everywhere. What if he felt the kiss that didn't happen as the final straw and he had given up on her? Given up on them? What if he was out there doing god knows what with god knows who?

The thought of it alone made Andy grasp for breath.

'Andy, are you still at his house?' Traci's voice seemed to come from far.

'Yeah,' she managed to get out.

'Ok, stay put, we're coming your way. Don't worry, it's going to be ok.'

Andy sunk down to the ground and leaned with her back against the door. Why did this always happen? Just when she was ready to take a step, something was there in her way or something pushed her a mile back.

After a little while a car came around the corner. For a second she thought it was his truck, that he was coming home, but then she remembered seeing it parked down the street. One of the other things that didn't make any sense

Traci got out of the car and came towards her, immediately noticing her best friends tears. Andy hadn't even noticed she had been crying until she whipped her hand over her face.

'Oh, Andy. Let's get you home. It's all going to be ok, I promise you.'

'I blew it Traci, I blew it,' Andy sobbed as Traci let her to the car and they drove off. She didn't notice anything on the way to Traci's house, not how Traci made her bed on the recliner. She just lay there all night trying not to think about the fact that she was too late, that she missed her chance before finally falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Andy awoke to hushed voices coming from Traci's kitchen. As she turned around and opened her eyes, she suddenly remembered how she had gotten here last night. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about losing her chance of happiness with the person she wanted most in the world.<p>

She had to try again, try to make things right, hoping he would give her a second chance, a chance to work on them being an us.

She hadn't really realised what he meant to her until last night. She had been a fool. A fool for accepting a marriage proposal from a man who was the save choice, the good choice. But how good and save had that choice been when she found out he had cheated on her with his ex, the person for whom he had bought the ring in the first place and had held on to it? But most of all, she had been a fool for not being with the person she had wanted to be with from the start.

She got up and after a shower she felt better. She even felt silly for her reaction last night. She knew Sam and she knew he wouldn't do anything stupid or rash, or at least she hoped he wouldn't.

She walked into the kitchen, sure about what to do, but not certain how to do it.

'Morning, you're looking better,' Traci noticed as she placed a plate in front of Leo.

'Well, I just figured that you are right. I mean, what is one night? Yeah, over a period of three weeks it seems like a lot, but he'll be back after that, right? And then we'll have forever,' Andy said, a smile appearing on her face.

'Right,' Traci said smiling, happy that her friend finally seemed ready to live her life in the moment instead of planning everything a head. 'Look, we'd better go if we want to make it in on time.'

'Sure,' Andy said. She went to get her things as Traci said goodbye to her son, whose grandmother would look after him for the day.

During the car ride to work, they didn't say much. A little chitchat about the songs playing on the radio, but nothing too deep. As they came closer to the station, Traci noticed how Andy got quieter by the second. She had been wondering when this would happen. Andy had seemed too certain about what she would do, however she was starting to get nervous now.

They quickly changed in the locker room and then made their way to parade. Just as they sat down, Best started.

Andy hardly listed to what he was saying. She knew that somewhere behind her he was standing, listening. He might even be looking at her at that very moment. She didn't dare look around to look at his beautiful face. She only started to really pay attention to what Best was saying when she heard her name.

'… McNally, you're with Shaw today. Alright that's it. Dismissed,' Best said.

The radar's in Andy's mind were working overtime. Why in the world was she partnered with Oliver today? She had been partnered with Sam for weeks now. Why had that suddenly changed?

She looked back easily spotting Oliver, standing at the back, but Sam, usually present at his side, was nowhere to be seen. Confused she got up and walked towards Oliver.

'Ready to go McNally?' he asked as she came to stand beside him.

She nodded in agreement, not quite trusting her own voice.

They walked towards the exit where the cars were parked. As they walked past the D's office, Andy suddenly heard an all too familiar voice.

'Andy, can I speak to you for a moment?' Luke asked, poking his head around the door of his office,

'Sorry, buddy, but we have a job to do here,' Oliver said before Andy could even think of a reply and he started to guide her along.

'Later than,' Luke said, a shadow of sorrow falling over him. Andy nodded in acknowledgement again, still not sure about her voice.

They walked off to their car.

'Thanks,' Andy murmured softly as they reached the car and got in.

'No problem. I'm your partner, I look after you,' Oliver said matter-a-factly. 'Actually, I'm surprised I was pared up with you again. It seemed as though you and Sammy have been partnered ever since you blew his cover.'

Andy laughed with him as he turned on the radio.

'Speaking of him, I didn't see him during parade,' Andy said, hoping Oliver didn't notice her poor fishing for information.

'You know as much as I do, McNally.'

The radio crocked to life at that moment and they had to go to a noise complaint. They got several more calls during that day and they had much radio contact with the other cars and officers, however Andy never heard Sam's voice through any of the calls.

The day passed far too slow for Andy's liking. Lunch break seemed like an eternity ago when they finally pulled into the station at the end of their shift. Andy had a shower and quickly got dressed. Trying to put her worries and fears aside she applied her make up before heading to the penny.

As she entered she saw her friends already sitting at their table, though again, she couldn't spot Sam anywhere. She quickly went to join them and gladly took the drink Chris placed in front of her. It was only than that she noticed him, Dov and Gail sitting there looking anywhere but at each other.

'What's up with you lot?' She asked, for a moment forgetting everything going on in her own life.

'Nothing,' was the reply coming at her from three different sides.

'Oh yeah, clearly everything is peachy,' Traci said, giving Andy a look that said she'd fill her in later. Andy smiled at her friends. It was obvious what was going on, even if Traci hadn't told her with her look. Gail had a choice to make and people were going to get hurt.

Andy and Traci managed to get a conversation going with the others, although their part in it was much larger than that of the other three. Though the conversation wasn't about anything that mattered, Andy did feel herself starting to relax somewhat.

'Andy.' The voice came from behind her and she wasn't expecting it at all. 'Can we please talk now?' Luke's voice was pleading.

'Sure,' Andy said, getting up and walking to a quiet place in the bar, making sure she was facing her table, so she could sign Traci if she needed help.

'What is it?' Andy asked looking at him. He was handsome, she couldn't deny it. But it was what lay beneath that what really mattered. And unfortunately what you see is what you get did not apply to him.

'I'm sorry. I know I made a terrible mistake. I should never have done it. But you must believe me, I learned from my mistakes. Andy, I love you, I want you back.' He looked at her, letting his eyes do the work. As he spoke Andy started shaking her head.

'You know, I can't believe that you would even think you would have a chance of getting me back. You had your chance, and you blew it.' For a moment she got distracted. Would she have blown all her chances too? Had he asked for a transfer to another division and was she never going to see him again?

'Andy, please, you don't mean that. I know you love me too. What we had was good. I was crazy for not noticing it at the right time. I am so sorry.' He took her hand as he placed his other on her cheek. For a second Andy closed her eyes. Then, with one swift movement she pulled her hand free and slapped his hand from her face.

'Luke, I have moved on. I don't love you, I'm not even sure if I ever have. I'm sorry.' She stepped around him and walked back to her table, downing her drink.

'Would you mind if we go?' Andy asked Traci.

'You're giving me an out on this lot?' she asked pointing at Chris, Dov and Gail who sat in awkward silence and where still avoiding each other's looks. 'Please, let's go!' After Traci quickly said goodbye to Jerry, they left.

'So, what did Luke want?' Traci asked as they sat in the car.

'Me,' Andy answered simply. 'But I told him no.'

'Bet he didn't take that too well.'

'I have no idea, I walked away before he could react.'

'So, did you get a chance to talk to Sam today?' Traci asked.

'I haven't seen him all day. Trace, what if I really did blow it? What if he left and won't come back? What if he went to another division? Or to Guns N Gangs?'

'Andy, you may have only recently realised how you feel about him, we have all seen how the two of you feel about each other. He wouldn't leave you. Even if he thought all hope would be gone for the two of you to get together, he still would want to be around, just to be around you.'

'But this time it's different. Yesterday, we nearly kissed. And then, I just walked away. Why do I always realise things like this when it's too late?'

'It's not too late, Andy. You can still make this right,' Traci assured her.

When they entered Traci's house shortly after, the phone was ringing. Traci went to pick it up.

'Hello?'

'Trace, it's me.'

'Hi, Jerry. Not that I mind, but why are you calling?' Andy had heard enough and quietly walked into the kitchen. She didn't feel the need to hear any love talk tonight.

'Traci, I know where Sam is,' Jerry spoke.

'What?' Traci said, looking around, to see if Andy was anywhere in earshot. When she was sure she wasn't she spoke again. 'How? Where is he?'

'Boyd told me they had to move up the entire operation. He picked him up last night. He's undercover and Boyd has no idea how long he's going to be gone.'

* * *

><p>This is all for the first chapter. Thank you so much for reading!<p>

Sorry about bringing Luke in, I just couldn't resist the conflict he'll bring.

I would love to know what your thoughts are.

B


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own rookie blue

Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! It means so much to me to see that you are all reading this story!

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>'Morning,' Andy said cheerfully as Traci walked into the kitchen the next morning, looking worried. 'Is everything alright?' she asked. She hadn't seen her since her phone call with Jerry, but now it seemed as if she had misjudged the nature of the call.<p>

'It's just stuff, Dex is being difficult again. Why are you so cheerful all of a sudden?'

'It's a new day, a new change. He's going to be back today and I'm going to tell him and we're going to be alright,' Andy smiled.

'Andy, I…' Traci started, but she was cut off.

'No Trace, I don't want to hear it. It's going to be fine, I just know it.' Andy got up and started walking out of the kitchen. 'I'll be ready to go in fifteen.'

Andy quickly got ready and gathered her things. As she walked back in to the kitchen a little later, she noticed how Traci quickly put her phone away in her pocket.

'Ready?' she asked, putting her bag over her shoulder.

'Yeah,' Traci said, turning to her son, who was eating his breakfast. 'Now, Leo, be nice to your grandmother, alright? No more of that running around, pretending to not hear her!'

'Alright, mommy,' Leo said between bites.

'Well, I tried,' Traci said as they got into her car a little later. 'Apparently, it's just a phase, but sometimes…'

'You're doing a great job, Traci. He's turning out wonderful,' Andy said as they drove off.

'Thanks,' Traci said, smiling at her best friend. 'So, have you figured out what you're going to say to him?' There was something off about the way she said that, Andy thought, but she didn't pay attention to it, now completely focussed on what was about to happen.

'Nope, not a clue. I'm probably just going to blur it out, like I usually do when I speak the truth to him.'

'What are you going to do when he isn't there, like yesterday?' Traci asked carefully.

'Freak out, probably! But it's not going to happen. He's going to be there!' Andy still hadn't lost her confidence in Sam's being at the station by the time they pulled into the parking lot. They got into the locker rooms and quickly changed, making it to parade in plenty of time. Every time someone entered, Andy looked up, expecting to see Sam, but each time she was disappointed.

Parade started, but it seemed to go right past her. Where in the world was he? He rarely was late, let alone this late.

As names were being called out to tell them what their assignments for the day were, Andy was slightly shocked to not hear Sam's name being called out for the second day in a row. An nervous feeling was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach. Had what had happened, or rather what not had happened, really been so awful to him, that he was avoiding her, that he really was being transferred to another division? That he had taken some time up before going undercover, if he was even going undercover?

Luckily, she wasn't the only one who had noticed his absence again.

'Where's Sammy gone? I haven't seen him since the little kid two days ago!' Oliver called out from the back of the parade room.

'Officer Swarek, right. He will be otherwise engaged for the upcoming weeks,' Best said, seemingly looking at a spot at the wall behind Andy.

'Otherwise engaged? What does that even mean?' Andy asked Traci in a hushed voice. For a moment Traci seemed to be in doubt.

'Andy, there is something I've got to tell you…' she started, eyes serious.

'Right, everybody, that's it. You're dismissed.' Best walked out of the room, quickly followed by everybody else.

'What is it?' Andy whispered as people started to move around them.

'Nash, are you coming?' a voice asked.

Traci got up. 'I'll tell you everything later. I'm sorry, I have to go.'

An eerie feeling started to come over Andy as she got up herself and started towards the D's office. It was as if there was suddenly a hole inside of her. Something was missing.

'Right, Andy, keep it together,' she muttered to herself as she entered the office.

'McNally, good to see you,' Jerry said as he noticed her standing slightly forlorn in the entrance. 'If you would start with those boxes. We're trying to find evidence that this guy is guilty of murdering his ex girlfriend. Those are emails he sent. There are supposed to be some death threats in them, and I need you to find them.'

'Ok,' Andy said. She took the boxes and got to work. It was nice to be doing this for the day. It made her focus and her mind didn't have as much time to wander as it was sure to do when she was driving around the city. She got caught up in the emails, trying to find anything that could possibly link the guy to the murder threats.

Nearing the end of her shift, Andy found herself alone in the office. Jerry had left, hunting down a lead and the other detectives she hadn't seen in hours. For just a second she put down the files she was now working on and leaned back into her chair. She had to let it in, for just a second, just so she could think about him for a second. Normally he'd always be there to cheer her up when she was feeling down. Not this time. This time she didn't know where he was. She could only hope that the "engaged" Best had spoken about wasn't anywhere near the matrimonial kind. But how could it be? He wasn't the type of guy who would nearly kiss one girl, only to get together with another girl right afterwards. The pull existing between the two of them was something real, something that couldn't be broken as time passed by. It was something that would never fade away, it could only get stronger.

'Where are you?' she spoke to the air. 'Where are you?'

'Andy?'

Startled she looked up. The hope that she felt for that split second was dashed into the ground the second she saw Luke standing in the doorway.

'Andy, are you alright?'

'Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine,' Andy said, quickly turning her eyes away from him again.

'You don't look fine. If this is because of the things I said last night… If they upset you in some way… I only wanted you to know that I still care, and that I miss you.' He cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry.'

'Luke, like I said last night, I moved on. I don't want to go back to what we had.' She got up and tried to walk past him. He stopped her in the doorway. She looked up to his eyes. They were filled with sorrow. She slowly shook her head and walked past him.

She entered the locker room and noticed how people stopped their conversations the moment they spotted her. Shrugging at it, she found Traci, already showered and waiting for her. Quietly she filled her in on Luke, last night's conversation as well as the one she had with him just now, if that could even pass as a conversation.

'The worst is that he only makes me realise that who I really want to be with, is somewhere… well, wherever the hell it is he's at the moment.' Andy sighed deeply. 'Well, I'm getting a shower.'

After a quick shower, during which she went over all the places she could think of where Sam might be at that very moment, Andy found herself alone in the locker room with Traci. She looked as if she had something important to say but like she didn't quite know just how to bring it.

'Where the hell is he, Traci?' Andy asked when Traci didn't speak. Though it had just been a guess that this might be the thing Traci had wanted to talk to her about this morning, she started talking.

'Jerry spoke to Boyd the other day. The undercover operation Sam was set to work on, well it was moved up. He went undercover two nights ago.'

Andy fell as if a tanker had stormed over her. He was gone, she didn't know when, let alone if, she would ever see him again. Sam was gone.

He hadn't even told her, he probably hadn't told anyone. But after everything that had happened that day, she would have suspected that he would have at least wanted to call her. He knew she would be worried, right? And yeah, he may not know exactly how worried and distracted she would be, but he could have told her! Did he really think that the almost kiss meant nothing to her? But what if it didn't mean anything to him?

She sat down on the bench, as Traci talked to her, trying to tell her everything would be fine, that he knew what he was doing. Andy's mind was somewhere else, thinking back to all the times she missed signs, signs she probably shouldn't have missed in the first place, if she hadn't been so distracted and if her mind hadn't been so clouded. There was no way he did not feel the same way about her as she felt about him. The times that they had almost kissed, the times that they had actually kissed, all the times he stood in front of her, just to get her out of harm's way. The things he said, only a few weeks ago, about that the people that cared about her were going to know. His reaction, she should have known then.

This explained everything. Because he cared. He thought hope was gone for them, so he agreed to go in earlier. If only she had realised things sooner, they would be together by now. Him going undercover didn't mean he was trying to forget about her. It was his job.

A strange sort of rest came over Andy. It was causes that were out of their hands, that were the cause of his leaving her. He had to leave, it was his job. No wonder he was 'otherwise engaged' as Best had said that morning. He couldn't contact anybody, he wasn't allowed to, she slowly started to realise.

'He didn't leave me,' Andy sighed in relief, causing Traci to look at her in wonder.

'All this time part of me thought he had left because of the kiss. I thought he gave up, just when I finally gave in. He didn't leave me.' Andy started laughing softly.

'Andy, you do know you won't be able to see him till the operation is over, don't you? It is dangerous out there, he might not come back unscratched.'

'Trace, part of me had given up all hope on a happy ending. I still have a chance with him. And of course I'm worried. My stomach hurts of worry. But I also know him. And I know he'll be fine. He'll be fine as long as he knows we still have a chance.'

* * *

><p>The next few days went by in slow motion, or at least that's how it seemed to Andy. Day after day she drove around the city, usually with Oliver. Everybody was up to speed on where Sam was now, and she had a feeling Oliver knew what was really going on, making sure she never had to do anything which required too much focus. They only had to reply to minor incidents, so Best probably knew more than he was letting on as well. Andy didn't care. All she cared and thought about all day, was Sam. She knew that he would be fine, but she wouldn't be completely assured of that until the moment he would be sitting next to her in the cruiser, flashing his dashing smile.<p>

It had been a slow day that day for them. She and Oliver drove to town, ready to respond to anything that would be thrown their way. They had come across two fighting neighbours, who were furious at each other because the one wanted to plant a tree that would take up the other's view. Everything had settled down quickly, but over the radio they heard several similar strange calls. It was one of those days, Andy thought as they drove to the outskirts of town, the so called 'bad' neighbourhood. Lots of criminal activity was supposed to go on here, but so far all seemed quiet.

Andy looked around, peering in alleyways, for no particular reason. Oliver noticed the way she acted.

'Andy, you're not going to find him by simply looking out the window. And no, we will not stop the car so you can go look around on foot. He has to do his job and he will be back when it's finished,' he added as he saw the look on her face.

'I know he has to be somewhere in this neighbourhood… maybe he even went back to his old place from when he was undercover.'

'No, Andy. That was a different case, a different neighbourhood. It would be too risky for him to go back there. He probably is somewhere on the outskirts of town. It is risky enough for him to be around here, he can't have you go looking for him.'

'Why not? I could come back here tonight, no uniform. What would be the harm of running into him here?'

'Andy, last time Sammy was undercover, you were the one that arrested him. Don't think anyone has forgotten that. If you go looking for him and Boyd finds out… oh boy…'

'But I need to talk to him. I can't wait however long it might take him to bring this group down.'

'Andy, don't worry. Sam knows what he's doing and I know, just like most people down at the station, that no matter how long he's going to be gone, he won't stop caring about you.' Oliver looked at her, making sure the message came across.

Andy suddenly felt as if she had been blind for so long. _Everybody_ knew that they had feelings for each other? _Everybody_ but them? She turned towards the road ahead of them, to stunned to speak. She never truly knew the meaning of the phrase 'love is blind' until that very moment. She saw how they pulled up in front of a crossroad. As they waited for traffic to pass, Andy suddenly noticed two men coming their way. They stopped for a moment at the far end of the road before crossing it. There was something about one of the two men, something in the way he walked. Also, he was wearing way too much hair gel, that was for sure. He was walking with his face turned away from their car, so she couldn't place him. The two men started pushing each other slightly, nothing to be worried about, from where Andy could tell. Right as they walked past the cruiser, the hair gel less man gave the other man a push. He seemed to stumble, before softly falling against the front of the car.

'What the…,' Oliver said, but he stopped himself as the man steadied himself and turned to face them. He put up his hands in an apologetic manner, showing he didn't mean to bump into them.

But all of that went right past Andy, as she looked into his face. Expecting to see someone, anyone really, she instead looked into a face, slightly smiling causing dimples to show. She knew that face. It was the face she had seen so often, thought about constantly for the past few days, dreamt about every single night for as long as she could remember.

'Sam,' she breathed.

* * *

><p>So, that's all for chapter two. Sorry to end it like this, but I will try to get the next chapter up soon!<p>

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! It would mean a lot to me if you would take the time to _review_, I'd love to know what you thought about this chapter!

B


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*I don't own rookie blue*

So again, sorry for letting the last chapter end the way it did. I hope I can make it up with this chapter, .

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites! I love reading what you think about it, so please keep on doing that!

Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3!

* * *

><p>'Sorry, officers, my buddy here doesn't know how to behave,' Sam said as an apology before turning back to the other man.<p>

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, just walk on,' Oliver said. If he was in any way surprised, he didn't show it. As the two man walked away, the unknown man kept his face away from the car like he didn't want to be recognised.

They drove off again. Andy looked in the rear view mirror, watching Sam walk away. Just before he rounded the corner, he turned around and looked at the fading car.

'We've got to get back,' Andy said, casting a look over her shoulder, but Sam had already disappeared from sight.

'No, no, no, no, no!' Oliver said. 'Andy, we can't. You have to let him do his job.'

'Well, he bumped into our car, can't we arrest him for that?' Andy asked desperately.

'No, we can't. Besides, do you think that arresting him and blowing his cover once isn't enough?'

Andy sighed. She knew he was right. She could not intervene with his undercover job. Yet, now she'd seen him, the need to talk to him, to tell him how she felt about him, was unbearable.

'It isn't fair,' Andy muttered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

As their shift came to an end, they drove back to the station. Andy quietly got out of the car and walked to the locker room. As conversation around her started up, she kept quiet, wishing things were different.

At least she now knew he was safe, sort of anyway. And no matter how much he had wanted to hide it, she saw the look in his eyes as he looked at her. He wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him. But it didn't bring her any comfort. He still wasn't here.

As she emerged from the shower, a worried Traci was waiting for her.

'Andy, are you alright?' she asked. 'Oliver told me,' she added in explanation.

'No, I'm not alright. I saw him, Trace. He was so close, and I had to let him walk away.'

'I know how hard this must be for you, but Andy, you must promise me that you won't go looking for him.'

'Why would I do something like that?' Andy asked in surprise. With the shock of seeing him, she hadn't even thought about going back there.

'Oh, come on. You want to be with him, and though he would try to send you away at first, he wouldn't mind you staying. But you can't go,' Traci said as she saw Andy's face change as the idea started to settle and expand in her mind. 'You'll bring the operation in danger. You'll put him in danger.'

'Yeah, yeah. Oliver said the same thing. Well, not about not going to look for him, but the essence was the same. I just hope he catches whoever their looking for fast.' Andy threw her things in her bag. 'I'll see you later, ok?' Andy said as she walked past Traci out of the locker rooms.

On her way out, Andy passed a small room, usually used as an office, nobody was working there now. The fact that she heard voices coming from that room, made her curious enough to stop for a moment and listen to what they were saying.

'… went to see him today. He's alright, right on schedule, though we did have a little run in with some of your officers,' a familiar, but unpleasant voice said.

'What do you mean, 'a little run in with my officers'?' Best's voice asked.

'So we are crossing the street, start pushing each other around a bit, Sam falls on this cruiser. I kept my face away, just in case it was someone I knew who could blow everything, since there could be someone following us, which was probably a good decision. He said he knew the officers were from this division, but he didn't tell me who they were, just that he was sure they'd keep their mouth shut. Sure as he might be, I'd appreciate it if you could have a word with whoever was driving car 15-04 today, just in case.'

'15-04 you say?' Best let out a small laugh. 'Don't worry, Oliver's got it under control.'

'What do you mean, he's got it under control?' the other person asked, a slightly angry undertone in his voice.

'You don't have to worry about a thing. Oliver will keep his mouth shut and I'll have a word with the other officer if that would make you feel better.'

'Thanks, yes it would. Now, I better go. Team's waiting on a briefing.'

'Right, see you later.'

Andy quickly walked on and out of the door. Outside, she nearly ran the first couple of blocks before finally slowing down to a walking pace. She didn't know why she just did that, but she felt that if she had stayed, she'd be in trouble. So Boyd was the mystery guy from earlier that day. It was a good thing Oliver had stopped her from going after him than, since she wasn't Boyd's favourite person in the world. He and Traci were right. She would have to let him be. She couldn't risk going to Sam. It was dangerous. Like Boyd just said, someone could be following him, watching his every move. If that person would later follow her and would find out she was a cop, it wouldn't take long for them to figure out that Sam was a cop too.

Andy got into Traci's house. It was empty since Leo was staying at his dad's for a few days and Traci probably was at the Penny. She sat down on the couch for a moment. What was she going to do? Sit here alone didn't seem like a good plan, she would drive herself nuts thinking about Sam. After a couple of minutes she got up and walked out of the house. It was a cold night and she had forgotten her scarf, so she pulled her coat tight around her, hugging herself with her arms.

She just walked, taking turns here and there, not quite caring where she was going. She just had to do something. After a little while, she found herself at one of the main crossings in the city. Instead of walking right, the way that would lead her back home, or going right ahead, taking here to the city centre, she chose to take the left turn. Why she did it, she didn't know. She just walked but soon found herself in the same neighbourhood she and Oliver had been in earlier that day.

What was she doing here? She shouldn't be here! She should go home, get some sleep and then tomorrow, she would feel better. She was ready to turn around when her phone started ringing. She took it from her pocket and checked the caller-id.

'Hi, Traci,' she said as she answered.

'Hi. Where are you?' Traci sounded worried on the other end of the line.

'I just went for a walk. I'm on my way home now.'

'Ah, and where did you walk to?' Traci asked accusingly.

'Just around. See you soon.' She quickly hung up. She knew Traci would know where she was, but that was something she would deal with when she got home. She turned around and started walking back. It was then that she saw something out of the corner of her eye. A man, a cross the street. There was nothing much special about him, but one thing she did notice about him. In the light of the neon letters of the next door store she clearly saw his hair, his dark hair with plenty hair gel. She crossed the street, she had to be sure. She couldn't have come here, be so close to him and not look him in the eyes, talk to him.

As she came closer to the man, she started walking faster. It was him, it had to be him! She had nearly reached the man, as he turned around to face her. From one second to the other all her hope was lost. It wasn't Sam, it was just some random guy. She sighed deeply and walked on. She didn't know where she was headed, but her feet seemed to know the way home by heart. She was staring off in the distance, not noticing anybody around her. It was no use. She wasn't going to find him, even if she did look for him.

She heard voices coming her way, two men having a discussion of some sort. They were talking rather loud, but it didn't matter much. Just as they passed her, one of the men bumped into her. She stumbled for a second, but soon felt two strong arms steadying her.

'Whoa, there. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking,' a voice said. The voice, though she had heard it just now caught up in the discussion, was familiar now. Terrified of being disappointed again, she looked up to the face of the man.

His face was worried, and as soon as she locked eyes with him, shock seemed to appear in them for a brief moment.

'Are you alright?' he asked, his voice a near whisper now.

'Yes. I'm fine. Thank you,' Andy muttered.

'Look, Sammy, we've got to go. We're on a strict time schedule here. Save the flirting for another moment, alright.'

'You sure you're alright?' Sam asked, arms still around her and his eyes still holding hers.

Andy nodded slowly, not quite believing this was happening.

'Alright than,' Sam said, reluctantly letting go of her. 'Stay safe,' he whispered before walking off.

Andy remained standing there, too stunned to move. She watched him walk away for the second time that day, only now she felt better. Seeing him, him touching her. The craving for more had a large presence, but part of her felt more relieved, more content than before. She saw him look back twice, flashing a smile at her both times. When she couldn't see him any more in the crowd of people that seemed to grow by the second, she turned around and started walking home once again. When she was nearly there, she got a text from Traci.

_Where are you?_

She didn't bother answering, since she was already at the end of the street. She'd be home in about a minute.

'Hi,' she called out as she entered. She found Traci sitting at the kitchen table.

'Hi,' Traci answered. 'So, how was your walk?' Traci asked.

'It was… good.' There was an awkward silence for a moment.

'So, how was it at the Penny?' Andy asked hoping this question would distract Traci from the long walk she'd been on.

'Great, I spend most of the evening watch Dov, Chris and Gail mentally murder one another. Then I sat at the bar with Jerry, who seemed a little lost without having his best friend there with him. Speaking of his friend, you wouldn't happen to be out looking for him tonight, now were you?' Traci had put up the face she usually only put up if Leo had done something he knew he shouldn't have.

'No, Trace, I swear, I just went out for a walk, I just happened to suddenly find myself in the part of town where I saw him earlier. And then I saw this guy, and I could have sworn it was him, but it wasn't him, and then I just…'

'Ehm, right,' Traci stopped her. 'Well, you should probably know that Best wants to have a word with the two of us first thing tomorrow morning.'

'Right, ok,' Andy said, a little surprised that this was all she was going to get, for now at least.

'I'm off to bed,' Traci said. 'Night.'

'Night,' Andy said.

Getting ready for bed seemed to take longer than usual, as her mind was occupied with the encounter with Sam just now, how brief it might have been. They way he had looked at her just now… she wondered if she would get any sleep at all.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke feeling extremely tired. She'd probably gotten only two or three hours of sleep, but it was nothing a large cup of coffee couldn't take care of. She got up and by the time she entered the kitchen, Traci was already there. She seemed to be in a much better mood than she had been in last night.<p>

'Morning,' Andy said, gladly taking the coffee mug Traci was handing her.

'Morning. We're going to have to hurry if we want to make it in time to meet Best,' she said looking at the clock. Andy quickly drank her coffee and then grabbed some breakfast for on the way to the station. After quickly changing, the two women made it to the office just in time.

'Come in,' Best said at their knock. They did so and he gestured for them to sit down in the chairs in front of his desk.

'Thank you both for making it here. I want to talk to you both about something that I hope will stay within the four walls of this office. McNally, I know you and officer Shaw had a little run in with officer Swarek yesterday and I'm guessing that you know about this too,' he added to Traci. When she nodded he continued. 'I need to ask you to keep the place where you saw him to yourselves. I spoke to Officer Shaw, who has already agreed to this. It is in the importance of the operation and officer Swarek's safety that you don't share any information you might have and that you won't go looking for him.' As he said the last thing, he looked specifically at Andy. 'Understood?'

'Yes, sir, absolutely.'

'Yes, sir, understood.'

'Alright, than let's get to parade.' Best stood up and the three of them walked to parade. It was the usual talk, nothing special that caught Andy's attention. It was however the first time that she didn't look around to see if she saw Sam. She knew where he was and it sure as hell wasn't here.

She was paired with Gail for the day, and if what Traci had said last night was true, it was going to be a very long day.

They drove around for the first hour, neither one of them saying much. It was far into the second hour of their shift when they got their first call, a car accident. After questioning tons of witnesses, as the accident happened at a busy road, they soon came to conclude that the owner of the blue car had driven into the other car purposefully. When they had done all they had to do, they went back on the road. It remained quiet until right after lunch.

'Fifteen-oh-three, please respond,' the radio suddenly cracked to life.

'This is fifteen-oh-three,' Andy said.

'Officer McNally, you are needed at the station,' the radio said.

'Copy, on our way.'

'What did you do?' Gail asked surprised, as she turned the car and started driving back to the station.

'Why do you automatically assume it's something I did?'

'Yeah, right. I saw you and Traci in Best's office this morning.'

'That was about something else,' Andy said, turning to look out the side window.

'Right. How do you know that for sure, when you don't know what you're being called in for?' Gail said. Though Andy hated to admit it, she did have a point. But there was no way that she was being called in because somebody told that she saw Sam last night. How could anyone even have told that to someone? Unless Sam had told on her. Would he be capable of doing that? In order to keep her safe, he probably would.

They reached the station and Gail dropped Andy off at the gate.

'See you later,' she said before driving off.

Andy, a little worried now, walked inside. She walked up to Best's office, but stopped as she noticed someone already inside with Best. When Best noticed her standing there, he waved at her to come in.

'McNally, thanks for coming on such short notice. You already know detective Boyd I believe,' he spoke, gesturing to the man sitting across from him.

'Hi,' Andy said, sitting down in the second chair.

'Detective Boyd came to me about an hour ago with a request.' Andy looked at him questioningly.

'Thing is, I've got one of my best undercover cops under, but it seems that he could do with a little help. He's going to need a partner, someone who can help him get more information.' Andy looked at him, not quite sure where he was headed.

'Apparently, the guys he's trying to bring down have confided in their girlfriends with some crucial information. I need you to work your way into their little circle of friends and find out a little more. The moment you find out what we need, we'll get you out of there, we'll keep you out the danger zone.'

'Wait, you want me to go undercover?' Andy asked as it suddenly hit her.

'Yeah.' Boyd said simply. 'Actually, Sammy asked me to get you for the job. Said that since the two of you have been partnered so long, you know each other's every move. I know you could do it, I saw it with the drugs case. He'd keep you out of the danger zone, you've got nothing to worry about.'

Andy sat frozen for a moment. From all the things she could have been brought in for, this was the reason she least expected. Sam had asked if she could be assisting him on his undercover operation? When? How? Why?

'McNally, I can promise you that you will be safe. The second things get too dangerous you can get out of there, but we could really use your help.'

Andy sighed, pretending to think about it, though her mind had been made up since the second she knew what they were asking of her.

'Fine,' she said. 'I'll do it. I'll go undercover.'

* * *

><p>That's it for now. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't know when I'll be able to upload the next part, but it should be somewhere later this week.<p>

I'd love to know what you think about it, so I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to review.

B


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*I don't own rookie blue*

Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and favorites. They all make me very happy and I love to know what you think!

So, it took me a while to get this chapter finished. But I finally did, so here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>'Great,' Boyd said as he got up from his chair. 'Let's get going!'<p>

'Wait, what? Like, right now?' Andy asked, taken aback a little by his sudden rush.

'Yeah, we've got to get a move on things, get you settled in. Don't worry about your home or things like that, I'll sent someone to look after things.'

'Well, I'm kind of staying at a friend's house at the moment, so…'

'Don't worry, I'll fill Nash in, the moment you are in position,' Best promised her as Boyd nearly pushed her out of the office. He took her to the locker room and gave her a bag.

'Take this and get changed. You can leave all of your belongings in your locker. You can't take anything with you, understand? No phone, no wallet, nothing. I'm going to go make a phone call to get my guys to come pick us up to get you in position.' Andy nodded at him before he walked away. She turned around to enter the locker room, when she suddenly saw Traci out of the corner of her eye. She signed for her to come over as she entered the room. A few seconds later she was followed by Traci.

'Andy, what's going on? Is everything alright?'

'Yes, everything is fine,' Andy said, a nervous smile on her face. 'I'm going to see Sam.'

'Wait! What?' Traci exclaimed. Andy quickly explained the situation to her and she saw understanding hit her best friend's face.

'Oh my god!' Traci exclaimed. 'Andy, it is too dangerous, you can't do that! I'm surprised they even asked you! Shouldn't you be specially trained for that or something?'

'I don't know, but I guess not. I mean, Boyd assured me I would be safe, or as safe as I can be in such a situation. Besides, he said Sam would keep me safe,' Andy said as she opened the bag and started pulling clothes out. 'Oh.' It wasn't something she would normally wear, but apparently she didn't have much of a choice.

'It'll look good on you,' Traci assured her. 'Well, I can't say I'm surprised you're going, I mean, I know how you feel about him. And seeing how he asked for you specifically, I take it it won't be an all work operation. Just be careful, ok? I don't want anything happening to you.'

'I promise,' Andy said.

'Ok, than. See you soon.' Traci hugged her for a moment. 'I take it I'm not supposed to know anything about this?' she asked before heading out the door. Andy nodded and smiled at her.

When she was alone, Andy quickly put on the new clothes before pushing all her own things in her locker. Just as she exited the locker room, Boyd came walking her way. Luckily, Traci wasn't anywhere in sight.

'Right, let's get a move on,' Boyd said, putting his phone in his pocket. He guided her towards the exit near the D's office. As they passed, she saw Luke looking up, obviously concerned about what was going on. She saw him get up from his chair slowly, but before he could even get out of the office, they were already outside. A car was waiting for them. They got into the back and the car immediately drove off. Andy looked around the car suspiciously. The two man in the front gave her reassuring smiles.

'Now, Andy, you're going to be there on your own, the only people you get in contact with are me and my team. No calling your BFF or whatever it is they're calling it these days, understood? I'll give you instructions now, but once you're in there, you do as Sam tells you, when Sam tells you, got it?' Andy nodded. 'Good, now, here's your ID and phone. You don't use it to call anyone outside this operation. Your name is Andy Jones. I know it might seem like a plain name, but at least they won't suspect you that way. You're Sam's girlfriend who just got back into town. All you've got to do is hang around, and when they sent all girls away, you try and get them to talk, got it? And by all means, _listen to Sam_.' He put a lot of emphasis on the last part of the sentence. The reason wasn't hard to guess, since she had arrested him once, despite the fact that he told her that it would be a huge mistake.

'Alright, I got it. I won't do anything rash or stupid,' Andy said defensively.

'Good. Someone will drop off some supplies for you at Sam's place, you'll be staying there. It makes most sense with your story. You've pretended to be his girlfriend once before, which you pulled off perfectly, believe me you guys had me fooled.' Andy felt her cheeks getting red as he said that.

'We'll drop you off at a bar, just down the street from his place. He'll come there to take you to your temporary home. '

'Why not just drop me off there yourself?' Andy asked curiously.

'Because to those people it is suspicious enough when a new guy in their midst suddenly shows up with a new girlfriend. If we keep dropping people of at the place where he's staying, they might just figure out that something is off,' Boyd said in an annoyed tone. 'How long before we get there?' he asked the driver.

'Might take a while, there's a traffic jam coming right up.'

'Just great. We need to get her in position, before Sam shows up.'

'Why? Can't he be waiting for me?'

'Look, chances are someone's following him, ok? So when they see you get out of a car and go to Sam out of the blue, they might be inclined to follow this car, which will lead them to the station, which will lead in them finding out,' Boyd said.

'Well, what about if I walk there? I mean, if what you're saying is true and they are following him, chances are that they already have somebody waiting for him at the bar.'

Boyd seemed to consider this possibility for a moment.

'Fine,' he eventually said. 'The bar is called The Wooden Table. You take a left here, second right, third left, got it?'

'Right, got it,' Andy said, quickly memorizing it.

'Good,' Boyd said as the driver pulled up at the side of the road. Andy turned towards the car door and opened it, when suddenly Boyd spoke again. 'Oh, and McNally? Be careful, it's though out there.'

Andy nodded at him, before getting out of the car and closing the door. The car drove off as Andy stood there, waiting for an opportunity to cross the street. When she finally could, she nearly ran to the other side. She started walking on a slower speed as she went down the way Boyd had told her to go.

To many things were crossing through her mind to make any coherent thoughts. The most prominent ones all centred around Sam and their reunion. Pretending to be his girlfriend would sure have its perks. And she didn't mind the two of them sharing an apartment either, though she was kind of nervous about it as well. Nervous as she might be about that, it wasn't nearly as nervous as she was about the fact that she was actually going undercover. Last time had very nearly gone terribly wrong, and the time she had to pose as a hooker… well, she didn't even want to think back to how horrible that went.

This should be easy compared to that. She would only have to play Sam's girlfriend and get some information from some of the other girls. It couldn't be more difficult than getting details from suspects. You just had to know what would get them talking, trick them into spilling their guts. Those girls probably wouldn't be the smartest and they'd be more than happy to brag about what they knew.

The only thing she feared, truly feared at that moment was her and Sam, being together. Them being an actual couple in real life. They would only have each other to rely on and for the sake of the operation it was probably best if they stayed as professional as possible. She just hoped she could pull it off and not do anything rash considering Sam. It was best to keep her true feelings to herself until the whole thing was over and done with. It could endanger both their lives if she didn't.

She rounded the corner and immediately she saw the bar. You could hardly miss it, with its large sign sticking out from all the other signs in that part of the street.

With each step that she took closer to the bar, she seemed to go slower. She admitted it to herself now, she was terrified. Terrified of seeing Sam and terrified of what might happen when they met again. If it would be anything like bumping into him last night…

She stopped in front of the bar for a second, gathering courage. Then she took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was one of those bars where you could taste the alcohol and smoke the second you walked in. It was dark, and the place seemed to be completely constructed out of wood. She sincerely hoped this wasn't the place where they'd be going every night, because being here once was worse enough. She went to sit by the bar, figuring it would give her a good look at the entrance. The sooner she saw him enter, the sooner she could get out of here.

A bartender came her way.

'Can I get you something?' he asked.

'No, thanks, I'm waiting on my boyfriend,' Andy replied, turning to face the man.

'Haven't seen you around before. Are you new in town?'

'Sort of,' Andy said, she wasn't quite sure what she could say, but most of all she didn't want to say something that would be contradictory to the actual story. Luckily, the man didn't press his question, as something behind Andy caught his attention.

He put up his hand in greeting to some new costumers and walked over to the other side of the bar. It was rather quiet in the bar, not strange for this time of day. Besides the people who just walked in there was a couple sitting at a table near the window. Andy looked at them as they were talking and laughing together. Would that be possible for her and Sam as well? Would it be possible for the two of them to be sitting together, being like any couple, at some point in their lives? Andy sighed as the thought developed in her mind to a daydream.

She was brought back to the real world very sudden as a voice whispered in her ear.

'Hello, Andy,' Sam whispered in her ear. She froze for a second, hardly believing it was real, but then remembering it was all just an act anyway. She couldn't let herself get carried away.

She took a breath and turned around as his arms found their way around her body.

'Hello, Sam,' she said softly, looking right into his eyes. They were filled with worry and something else Andy couldn't quite place. He had looked at her like that before, but it hadn't made any sense then either.

Staying in character, or at least that's what Andy figured, Sam pulled her close and hugged her tight. She couldn't help but bury her face in his neck. God, did he smell great!

'I've missed you, baby,' Sam said, softly kissing her lips. Though he hardly touched her, she started to feel all warm and fuzzy.

'I've missed you too,' Andy spoke softly, barely able to say anything at all, with the kiss still burned on her lips. Though they were putting up an act, Andy realised that she meant everything she said. And how wonderful did his arms feel as he still had them around her!

'Are you ready to go?' Sam asked, letting go of her to give her more space to get of the barstool.

'Yep, all set,' Andy said, jumping down from her seat. As they walked out the bar, Sam put his arm around her. On the street, Sam started leading the way to his place.

'So, what've you been up to since I last saw you?' Sam asked, his voice slightly different from his usual, more bad boyish.

'Not, much. Hanging with friends, doing my job, missing you.' She hadn't meant to say the last part, but for some reason it seemed to come natural. As they were walking there through the street, his arm around her.

'Seems like even when we're apart, we do the same things,' Sam said, smiling at her. It took all of Andy's strength not blur out all her feelings for him.

Sam guided her into a side street. They stopped at a building. Sam got out his key and opened the door, letting her walk in before him. He took her up three flights of stairs, before taking her down a hallway stopping at the last door. He opened it for her and they got in.

It was bigger than Andy had imagined, cleaner than she had imagined too. The image of his previous undercover house was still burned in the back of her mind. To her left was an open kitchen and on her right she saw a door, probably leading to the bathroom, since the bed was already placed in the corner of the living room. There was a small couch and a table with three chairs, but that was all when it came to furniture.

'What do you think? Pretty good, eh?' Sam said, spreading his arms to the room a head of them.

'Well.' Andy said. 'It sure is an update from you're previous address.'

'Look, I know it seems kind of bad, but it's just for a little while. You can take the bed, I'll take the couch,' Sam offered.

'I don't mind sleeping on the couch,' Andy said, but Sam gave look that prevented her from pressing her case any further. Instead, she changed the subject.

'So, what's in the bag?' Andy asked. She had seen it standing in the corner of the room for a while now and something about it caught her attention.

'Right,' Sam said, walking to the bag and putting it on the table. 'These are some clothes, I guess there's some make up in there too and everything else you might be needing,' Sam said. Andy stepped closer to take a look at the contents of the bag herself. Most of the clothing in there resembled the outfit she was wearing at the moment, but there were some things that she found better suited. Sam had turned and walked towards the couch. Andy went to sit beside him.

'So, what's happening tonight?' she asked, curious and slightly scared at the same time.

'Well, we're meeting with some of the guys later tonight. They're the ones that are in charge, so I'm lucky that I'm in with them already. You just tag along. You don't speak, unless they ask you a direct question. If it gets too personal, dodge the question.'

'And what about my back story? What about our back story?'

'Well, you just got back into town. You worked as a waitress, we met at the café you worked at. The place changed owners a few weeks ago and you got fired.'

'Right,' Andy muttered.

'So, are you going to tell me what the hell you were doing in the neighbourhood last night? You're lucky the guy I was with got out of town this morning and won't be back for a couple of weeks. Hopefully we'll have finished this case by then and everything's back to normal.'

'I don't know what happened last night. I just started walking and suddenly I found myself here,' Andy sighed. 'I just had to see you, know you were alright. I mean, you were gone all of a sudden and I…' A bleeping sound interrupted her. Sam took out his phone and threw a quick look at the caller-id before picking up.

'Hello?'

Andy couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying.

'Yeah, she's here. Everything went well, nobody followed us,' Sam said.

It was probably Boyd than, finding out if she had messed up already.

'No, it'll be fine… Alright. Bye.' Sam hung up again.

'Sorry about that, he keeps checking in on me. He's terrified something will go wrong ever since my last undercover mission. The guy even put a GPS tracker in my phone, so he can get me out if I happen to find myself at a crime scene again. Wouldn't want a rookie to tackle me again, now would we?' he said with a wink. He got up. 'You want a drink?'

'Sure,' Andy replied. She had been so close to telling him, _so close,_ and again something stood in her way.

Sam came back with the drinks and handed one to her. As he did, his hand brushed lightly against hers. A warm tingling feeling was quickly spreading throughout her body.

'So, that we may catch these bastards fast!' Sam said as he clinked his glass to Andy's.

'And may we get out unharmed,' Andy added, smiling at Sam.

As she looked in his eyes, she saw that strange look again, almost as if he were trying to tell her something with it. Whatever it might be, Andy didn't care at the moment. She was just happy to be with him, seeing him safe, hearing him talk and tell all kinds of funny stories as they waited till it was time to go.

Gosh, if only he knew how much she had really missed him!

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

I would appreciate it if you would take the time to review and let me know what you think!

B


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*I don't own rookie blue*

I am so, so sorry I took so long to update. Please don't hate me for it. I have been rather busy and with my mind busy I couldn't think of the right way to finish this chapter.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. I love reading what you think and the reviews make my day!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

><p>It was just past seven o'clock and they just finished dinner. They sat on the couch together as Andy filled Sam in on what had been going on at the station since he went undercover.<p>

'So the love triangle is still a triangle?' Sam asked, hardly believing Andy as she said it.

'Yep, both guys are still in love with Gail, who is in love with Chris, who is still mad at her for letting Dov get close to her.' They started laughing at the silliness of the situation.

'You have no idea how good it is to talk to you, to talk about people I know.' Sam said, absentmindedly putting a stray string of hair behind Andy's ear. For a second Andy couldn't focus on anything, as his hand lingered on her neck. She felt the spot he was touching starting to heat up.

'So, you promised you'd tell me what you've been up to,' Andy said as soon as she found her voice again. 'Start talking!'

'Well, Boyd came to my house that night, pulling me right out of there and he drove me here, briefing me about the case on the way. He had this guy who could get me into contact with Jay. I met with him that same night and he hired me. Though I'm the new guy, he seems to be trusting me quite a bit. Anyway, the next couple of days, I just spent around the gang, getting to know their moves, their weaknesses, the standard things. The moment he started talking about the deal, he sends the girls away, though they're pretty much always with the group on other occasions. Yesterday morning it occurred to me that they might know a lot more than they seem to at first sight.

Boyd surprised me that day. We went for a walk to talk about things. It was safer that way than if we would have gone to a secluded place. When we saw the police car, he figured I should look inside to see who it was. I can't tell you how shocked I was to see you sitting there, though you seemed pretty shocked as well yourself. We went our own paths soon after, but later on last night, this idea started to form in my head. Jay kept on whispering to his girlfriend and even let her sit with us as he discussed part of the plan. That was when I realised what she might know. It wasn't until I bumped into you later that night that the idea was complete. The way you looked then, as you saw me… Andy, I need to know, is there hope for us?' His face was the same mix of worry and that other look, and suddenly Andy realised what it was in his eyes she had seen before. She slowly nodded.

'Yes, Sam, I think there is,' she said in barely a whisper. They were silent for a moment, looking in each others eyes. Andy felt everything starting to fall into place. Sam took her hands in his, making his way slowly up her arms.

'I knew then, in that moment, that I needed you here with me. Not just for the case, but because I couldn't bear to be apart from you. Bumping into you twice in one day, it had to be some kind of sign. Besides, I couldn't risk you coming here again unannounced, if you would come here again, I would have to be able to keep you safe. So I gave Boyd a call, told him what I thought and suggested you go undercover as well. At first he was rather reluctant, but eventually, he agreed. And that's all that happened to me,' Sam said, smiling his dimply smile at her.

'Seriously? No crazy stories or events to share?' Andy asked as she was trying not to think too much about the fact that he had just said he wanted to keep her safe, with him, even if it did mean getting her to the danger zone. Focussing on the fact that his hands still lingered on her shoulders wasn't a great alternative for her concentration either.

'Not much has happened jet,' Sam said, smiling his smile at her. Andy took a deep breath. If he was going to act like that tonight, she was going to have a hard time staying focussed on the job.

'So, once we get there and they sent us away, what exactly is it that I'm trying to find out?' Andy asked. She had to keep her focus on the job, if not, she feared they wouldn't make it to their meeting later on.

'All I know is is that they know something. I have no idea what it is, but I know it's important and I need you to find out what it is.'

'What do you mean? What could they possibly know that they haven't told you? I mean, they've told you all about the operation, right?'

'Right, but we're missing something, most of us do. Jay kept whispering with his right hand, Toby. Something happened, or is about to happen and they won't tell me.'

'And you thing those girls will tell me?'

'People trust you. If anyone can do it, it's you. I mean, you've done it in the past too.' He smiled at her again. She smiled back, as he leaned in closer. Andy felt her breathing get even more irregular as he was now mire inches away.

'Andy,' he said, voice husky. 'We've got to get going.' She saw the look in his eyes as he got up and walked towards the kitchen with their plates. It was as if he didn't want to leave.

* * *

><p>As they walked outside into the cold night air, Andy started to calm herself down again. It was probably for the best. She would have to stay focused and if he has in fact kissed her again, even if it had just been a little peck like earlier that day, it would have stopped any coherent thoughts she might be needing tonight. As they walked, he reached for her hand. It was important to keep up appearance as he had said, but he hadn't mentioned how her pulse would start racing as he touched her through both their gloves.<p>

They walked through the streets through the dark end of town, keeping up a simple conversation about nothings. It was hard to keep the focus. After a little while they reached a bar that looked more modern than the one they had been in earlier that day. Sam opened the door for her and Andy walked in, looking around carefully. The place was as good as empty, music pumping through the speakers hanging on every wall. Only one table was occupied, which wasn't to strange for a week night. Sam put his hand on the small of her back as he led the way to the table.

'Sammy,' one of the men sitting at the table called at him. 'Glad you could make it. And I see you brought company?'

'Of course I made it, Jay, what did you expect? This is Andy, my girlfriend.' Andy's breath caught as he said that. Would those words ever be true? If he kept acting like he had done just now at the apartment, the answer was probably no.

'Hi guys,' Andy said in general, as she look off her coat and hung it over the side of a chair, before allowing Sam to pull her into his lap.

The guys at the table all smiled at her in acknowledgement, but didn't seem to want to pay too much attention to her. The three girls however looked her over in a way that made her feel very self-conscious.

'So you're the girl Sammy's been telling us all about,' Jay said, looking her over.

'Well, I sure hope he wasn't talking about someone else,' Andy said, looking over Sam's face, which was just too close to hers. He smiled at her before leaning up to kiss her cheek.

'Of course not baby.'

The men soon started talking about business. From what Andy understood from all of it, they were discussing the deal, but they seemed overly careful not to say anything that might tip the girls off. Andy noticed how two of the three girls got out magazines and started blurring through the pages. If they knew anything at all, it would be a piece a cake to get it out of them. The third woman might pose a slight problem.

She was listening closely to what was being said and the radars in her mind seemed to be working overtime as she was figuring out the details she was missing because they were speaking in code. Of course Sam's hand making circles on her back wasn't helping her much either. Knowing she should keep up her cover, she started playing with the hem of his shirt as he spoke. The slight stutter in his voice let her know that no matter how much she was affected by him, he was just as much affected by her.

This was going to make it even harder tonight to keep a focus and not let her feelings get in the way of her common sense.

When they had been in the bar for about an hour, more people started entering the bar gradually. It was beginning to seem more and more like a normal bar, despite all the things that were going on here.

'Guys, why don't we take this party somewhere more private?' Jay suggested as it was getting quite busy now. The guys got up and started walking off. Before walking off, Sam leaned down and kissed Andy on her forehead. He cupped her face and their noses were nearly touching as they stood there for a moment.

'You coming, Sammy?' one of the guys asked. Andy couldn't remember his name, but he had a scar running over his arm.

'Be right back,' Sam whispered to Andy before walking away. Andy sank back down on the chair.

'Girl, can I just say. You got a catch!' one of the girls, Amanda, said.

'Yeah, where can I find myself one of those?' Kyra asked.

Andy just smiled at them as they said it. She wasn't quite sure how to react, mostly because what they were saying was only partly true. After all, he wasn't officially hers, yet.

'How long have you two been together?' Amanda asked.

Damn, Andy thought, they hadn't talked that one through.

'A while,' she answered vaguely. Luckily, the girls moved on to the next subject.

'Where did you meet him?'

'At this restaurant I used to work at. He walked in and I just fell for him…' well, they sure fell when they had first met, Andy thought. She smiled as she remembered.

'Oh, you are so in love!' Amanda exclaimed! 'I'm like so jealous of you guys!'

This was her chance!

'Well, you and Paul surely seem to be very happy,' Andy said. The two could hardly keep their hands of each other.

'Yeah, but lately he's like all business,' Amanda complained. Bingo! 'It's like no fun to be around him. I don't even know what he's saying half the time.'

'What business? I mean I have a friend who's like that too. Maybe I can help you understand what he's saying,' Andy suggested, making a neat save for herself, while she got a strange look from Drew, Jay's girlfriend.

'I doubt I'll ever understand what he's saying, but thanks anyway,' Amanda said.

Andy smiled, not sure what she could answer. It would be a bad idea to push the case with Drew looking like that. But it probably wouldn't be too hard to get Amanda to talk. She would probably easily get some information out of her once she got to talk to her alone.

Suddenly she saw how Drew's face lit up. As she turned around to see what was going on, she saw the man all come back. Her heart skipped a beat as she noticed Sam's smile. He slid in the seat next to her and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side for a moment.

Conversation lit up again, but it was clear that whatever had just been talked about was not supposed to leave the room it had been discussed in.

The men started up a heated discussion about sports cars. Andy felt the conversation starting to pass her by. She should stay focussed, but it had been a long day. Instinctively she leaned into Sam, putting her head on his shoulder. She felt him look at her for a second.

'Baby, you look tired,' Sam said, putting his arm tighter around her. 'Let's go home.'

They got up and put on their coats on. Their example was followed by some of the other guys. They said their goodbyes and left the bar.

Sam had his arm around her again. As they walked home, they didn't speak. Andy could feel the tension rise as Sam pulled her closer, she could feel his heart beat now. She nearly stumbled over her own feet as he kissed her softly on her head.

It doesn't mean anything, she told herself. It's just an act in case we get followed. Yet, she couldn't help but feel herself get all fuzzy.

By the time they reached the apartment, Andy felt as if she couldn't take it anymore. Though they had worked as partners, they hadn't been as close as they had been all afternoon and evening. Of course there was the night of the blackout, but it was too long ago. However, she could remember all feelings she had felt that night, even though she had tried to ignore them at the moment.

How different would her life be right now if she hadn't? Would she and Sam be together now? Would they be at his house, instead of in this apartment?

'Did you get anything from the girls?' Sam asked, waking her roughly from her train of thoughts.

'Ehm, not yet. But Amanda seems like she could easily share some information. She probably doesn't even know what he's talking about, but all we need is what he told her, right? We can decipher it ourselves.

'Right,' Sam said, as Andy got out of her coat. He smiled at her. 'Great job.'

There it was again, that look. As she looked in his eyes, she saw the look intensify. Suddenly she realised where she knew his look from. She suddenly remembered one of the first times she had seen it. It had been dark, but the candle light had lit up his face enough in that brief moment where they had looked at each other. He had looked at her that way during their kiss during the blackout.

Andy's breath caught as she realised this.

'I should probably call Boyd, let him know what happened. He hates it if he doesn't get briefed on time.'

'Right. Ehm, I think I'll have a shower,' Andy said, pointing to the bathroom door.

Sam nodded at her before walking to the couch, falling down onto it.

Andy bolted for the shower. Luckily she had already taken the bag of toiletries inside. As the warm water run over her muscles, she slowly started to relax. She washed her hair with the unfamiliar shampoo and got out of the shower minutes later, feeling lots calmer. As she dried herself off, she looked around for her clothes. She always had something lying around in the bathroom. As she looked for a shirt now, she came up blank.

Damn, this wasn't her place. She didn't have any of her own things lying around in the bathroom. The nerves started to flow back through her body as she realised where exactly her clothes were and who she would have to go past to retrieve them.

She looked in the mirror and softly swore at her reflection. Why hadn't she thought about this? Why had she not considered this?

Knowing there was no other way and she would have to face it sooner or later, she took a deep breath before wrapping the towel tightly around her body and opening the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I know it's not very good, but I would love to know what you think anyway, so please review!<p>

Ps: I hope to update somewhere next week, but I'm really busy with school so please don't be mad at me if I don't manage.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi everybody! Thank you so very much for all the reviews I got on the previous chapter. They were amazing and I love you guys for reviewing in such numbers! Please, keep it up, it is a great inspiration for me! Thank you also to those of you putting me on alert or favourite, I appreciate all of it!

I'm sorry it took me a while to put this chapter up, but I wanted to plan out what would happen in the next few chapters before I posted anything.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Biting down on her bottom lip she exited the bathroom, heading straight for the bag still standing on the table. As she went through the bag trying to find an outfit suitable for bed, she suddenly heard an audible gasp behind her. Strangely nervous she turned around.<p>

Sam was standing at the kitchen sink, mouth slightly opened, staring at her. She had trouble breathing steadily as she saw the look in his eyes, willing the towel away.

That couldn't be, right? She'd had to be imagining things! But as she stood there frozen, Sam started to slowly make his way towards her.

As he came to stand in front of her, she took in a deep breath. Keeping his eyes focussed on hers the entire time, he lightly placed his hands on her hips before taking a step closer. He lifted one hand and pushed her damp hair back from her face. A shiver went through Andy's body as he moved his hand to the back of her neck and swiftly pulled her face towards his. She could feel his warm breath brushing over her cheek. His passion filled eyes were the last thing she saw before she closed hers and their lips met.

If she thought the little peck on the lips earlier that day had had a large impact, she had not been thinking straight. Kissing Sam, really kissing Sam, was like entering a different world. As they parted their lips to deepen the kiss, Andy couldn't help but tug on the hem of Sam's shirt. They broke apart briefly as Sam pulled the shirt over his head, letting it fall on the floor. Andy let her hands trace his chest lightly with the tips of her fingers. Sam leaned back in to kiss her again lightly on her lips, before tracing her jaw with his lips and moving down to her neck. Andy closed her eyes again and leaned her head back, secure in his arms. He moved back to her lips and soon the kissing became more heated than before. Eventually after what seemed like hours the kissing slowed again and they broke apart, desperate for air.

'Andy…' Sam said, looking deep in her eyes. She smiled at him reassuringly. They started to move together again, but jumped apart at a sudden beeping sound coming from Sam's pocket.

'It's Boyd,' Sam said without having to look at the phone. 'I should take this.' He quickly leaned down to give her a sweet kiss on her lips before answering his phone.

'Hello?' he said, walking a few paces away.

Andy, still breathing heavily, quickly grabbed the clothes she had laid on the table and went back to the bathroom. Whatever it had been she was expecting just before she entered the living room, it was anything but that! She felt as though she would need another shower to calm down again, but at the same time she felt a kind of calm overpowering her that she had never felt before.

Taking a couple of calming breaths, she got dressed quickly. She tried to ignore the small voice in the back of her mind asking her if it was really necessary. Brushing roughly through her hair and brushing her teeth, she quickly finished getting ready for bed.

As she walked out of the bathroom minutes later, she noticed Sam sitting on the couch, looking somewhat upset. Sincerely hoping it had nothing to do with what had happened between the two of them just now, and anything with the phone call he'd just had she walked closer.

'Sam?' she asked carefully, sitting down next to him. 'What's wrong?'

He looked up at her, an angry look crossing his face.

'Boyd wants us to move up the entire operation. Apparently someone from a rivalling organisation was killed earlier this evening and he found some important details about the shipment coming in. apparently they were working together. They have a feeling Jay's behind it. It's getting too dangerous to be here too long and they want to get him on the shipment coming in this Friday instead of on the one coming in next month!'

'What? This Friday? Is there even enough time?' Andy started to panic slightly.

'Well, it's going to have to be slightly more improvisation than we'd originally hoped, but we'll manage. The shipment is practically the same every month, but it would have been nice to know the setting and being around them longer, would have made it easier to have them trust me,' Sam reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it softly.

'But will we be able to set up a trap? Can we still catch them?' Andy asked, still not completely sure.

'Andy, these people are all highly trained and ready to make a move at any given time, dealing with whatever circumstances are given to them. You don't have to worry about a thing, I'll make sure Boyd gets you out of here well before anything will be going down.'

'What?' Andy asked, surprise crossing her face.

'Andy, I won't have you anywhere near me when I'm taking them down. It is one thing to be there when they're talking about the operation, it's another to be there when we're taking them down. It's going to be a gun fight for sure with their reputations. You could get shot!'

'Sam, I'm a cop! I think I can handle myself!' Andy said, getting angry.

'I know you can, but these guys are serious, really serious! I already got you in here with me. If we're weak for even a second, Jay can find out and could kill us at the spot. I already put you in this situation, I won't have you in that action too! If anything would happen to you…'

He left the sentence hanging there, letting her fill in the blank herself.

'If you don't think I can handle this, then why did you get me in here in the first place?' Andy asked getting up and walking through the room stopping at the kitchen counter. She remained standing there with her back turned to Sam. He didn't answer, but suddenly she felt his arms around her, holding her close.

'Because when you're here, I can keep you safe, I know you're safe coz I can see you, feel you. When you're there, I can't control the situation, I can't control who's going to shoot and who they're going to shoot.'

Closing her eyes for the briefest of seconds Andy leaned into Sam's shoulder.

'But how is such a situation different from a normal day at work?' Andy asked.

'I don't know. I guess here I can get you out of the way, at work it's just another day. Besides, these guys are much more dangerous. They're not a suspect you can talk down, they'll just shoot. They don't back down, not for anything. Also, it might tip them off when I take my girlfriend to the operation. They might notice something's not right,' Sam added in a lighter voice. Andy smiled softly at it, turning around in his arms to face him.

'I guess you have a point with that, but you don't have to worry about my safety. I had the best training officer.' They stood there for a moment, smiling at each other. Their faces slowly moved closer together, lips barely touching. Andy moved her gaze to his eyes for a moment, before crushing her lips to his.

After a few seconds they broke apart again.

'We shouldn't do this,' Sam said, leaning his head to hers. 'We have to stay focused.'

'Right, of course,' Andy said, moving away from him and sitting back down at the couch. He followed her.

'Soon,' he whispered in her hair sitting down next to her. He flicked on the TV and started flipping to channels for a while until he found something worth watching. They sat in silence and Andy found herself watching Sam more than the movie that was playing. As the night grew on, Andy felt an involuntary shiver from cold go through her body. Sam put his arm around her. She put her head on his still bare shoulder in response, snuggling closer.

It was for the best, she kept telling herself. Starting something with Sam now could endanger the entire operation. Not that their feelings alone wouldn't put them in danger. Though it was sweet of him that he didn't want to see her get hurt, it was a strange thing for him to do as well. In all the time they had worked together he had never been that protective of her. Of course he had tried to get her out of the way when things got too dangerous, but he had always followed himself. Never had he gotten her out of the danger zone and stayed in it himself.

If it really was that dangerous why was he planning on going in himself? If it was true what he was saying, he could get shot! An anxious feeling started to overpower her. Sam, probably sensing something was wrong, started drawing comforting circles on her back.

Though this distracted her from her distress, it brought with a whole new load of emotions.

Unable to help herself, she started drawing circles on his chest as well, tracing his muscles. When she felt him shiver she knew he hated the decision not to do anything till the operation was over about just as much as she did.

'Andy,' he muttered softly against her head.

'What?' she asked innocently.

'Don't do this to me,' he said, trying to keep his eyes focussed on the TV, but failing.

'Hey, you said nothing about this!' Andy argued, letting her fingers trace his chest once more.

He looked at her, a semi stern look on his face. Defeated, Andy let her hand drop to his stomach and turned her attention to the TV again. She didn't know a thing about the movie that was playing, but with Sam's arm around her, she was comfortable enough. She felt her eyelids get heavier and struggled to keep them open.

She vaguely realised she was lifted up from the couch and carried to the bed. As he lay her down and kissed her forehead she put her arms around his neck.

'Stay,' she muttered barely audible.

'Andy, I…' Sam started voice soft.

'Please, Sam,' she tried again.

He sighed and gave in, lying down next to her and pulling the cover's over the two of them. Andy lay her head on his shoulder as his arm pulled her closer. He kissed her head again just before she fell asleep.

Andy awoke disoriented the next morning. The bed she was in was much bigger and much more comfortable than the recliner she had slept on at Traci's house. Suddenly her memory caught up with her and she remembered everything that had happened the night before. Turning over, she opened her eyes, but she didn't see Sam. Fully awake now, she sat up and looked around the apartment. She spotted him standing in the kitchen, his back turned towards her. She got up from the bed and walked towards him.

'Hey.'

'Hey,' he answered smiling. 'Did you sleep well?'

'Yeah. What are you doing?'

'I'm making breakfast.'

'You're making breakfast?' Andy asked, surprise crossing her face.

'Yes,' Sam said, dimples showing.

Andy smiled back at him. It was going to be even harder than she had thought to keep her hands off him. Especially tonight when they would have to go back to the bar and pretend to be in love. If she was being completely honest with herself, she knew it wasn't really pretend from her side.

'So, what's going on today?' Andy asked, trying to focus her thoughts as she went to sit on top of the kitchen counter.

'Well, I've got a meeting set up with the guys later on today, so we've got the morning off.'

'What? Shouldn't we be, like, getting all the information about them we can? Tomorrow is Friday!'

'I know. We've got all we can get about them already. We know enough about them to be able to know what to expect from them during the operation. I just wish I would have had more time to get them to trust me, so they would give me some space.'

'Why would you need space?' Andy asked, worried.

'It would just make things easier, that's all,' Sam said, smiling at her reassuringly. 'Breakfast's ready.'

He took their plates and they went to sit at the table. Taking a first bite, Andy had to admit he was a great cook. Over the past day, he had been great, wonderful. The way he had carried her to bed last night when she was already half asleep. From the lack of covers on the couch he had stayed there the entire night, which gave her a strange sense of satisfaction.

'So, what are we doing this morning?' Andy asked curious once they had finished breakfast.

'They're going to brief us on the murder from last night. I expect Boyd to call in about an hour, depending on how much they've come up with.'

'And then what? It isn't like we can go fishing around for information or something, they'll notice.'

'It is always better to know who exactly you're dealing with.' He got up from the table and walked over to her. 'I'm going to have a shower, get changed. I'll see you in a few.' He walked off to the bathroom. Andy remained sitting at the table for a moment before getting up and clearing the table. She had just put the dishes in the tiny dishwasher when she heard a sound coming from the table. As she walked over she realised it was her phone that was ringing. It was a clean phone, so no one other than the people involved in the operation had the number. However, no one had called her or directly contacted her since she had gone undercover. Why would that change now?

She picked up the phone and looked at the number. It was blocked, naturally. She pushed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you all liked it! Please let me know what you think in a review, I'd love to know what you think!<p>

I'll be quite busy in the upcoming one and a half/two weeks. I'll try to publish something as soon as possible though. But even if it might take a while, know the next chapter is coming!

Thank you for reading!

B

PS: can anyone guess who's calling? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I am so very sorry that it took me this long to update this story. School has been taking up so much of my time lately that I did not have any time to write. Luckily it is autumn break now, so I have some free time on my hands!

Thank you all so much for your responses to the last chapter I really appreciate all of them and it is truly amazing to read what you all think of it! I enjoyed reading who you thought was calling and now you'll finally find out if you were all right :P

I have already written part of chapter 8, so I hope to publish that one soon, really soon!

Again sorry for the long wait, but here is chapter 7!

* * *

><p>'Hello?' she said questioningly.<p>

'Hi, Andy. It's me.' The voice on the other end of the line spoke. It caught her off guard.

'Why are you calling me? How did you get this number?' she asked confused.

'Boyd gave it to me. With the murder going on, I joined his team, since the cases are connected and all. Anyway, I tried calling Swarek to brief him about the case, but he didn't answer, so I thought I tried to call you.'

Andy looked over at the bed. His jeans were lying on the floor beside it, phone probably still in the pocket.

'Fine, what news do you have?' Andy said. Something told her Sam wouldn't have any missed calls.

'Not much I'm afraid,' Luke said. 'This guy's good, the only reason we can even connect him to the murder is because of his m.o.. The way the murder was committed was obviously Jay. I'll spare you the exact details, but it was messy. However we did trace his calls yesterday afternoon and he made a phone call from about a block away from where the murder was committed, basically placing him on the crime scene.'

'Ok, so what do you want us to do?' Andy asked. She had wandered off towards the still unmade bed sitting down on top of it.

'He might make a reference to it, be sure you can pin him down on it. Play dumb and try to fish, but be careful. If he notices…'

'Yeah, yeah. I know,' Andy sighed, noticing how the bathroom door opened and Sam emerged, dressed only in a towel. She could suddenly understand how he had felt last night.

'Is, eh, is there anything else?' she asked quickly, eyes practically attached to Sam's body. As he walked closer, a questioning look on his face.

'No, I guess not. Is everything alright?' the question was careful, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer either way.

'I'm fine,' she said, suppressing the urge to roll her eyes.

'Alright. Good luck.' He hung up.

Sam was standing in front of her by now. She lowered the phone and closed it, looking up at Sam.

'Who was that?' he asked.

'Luke, calling about the murder.'

'Really? What did he say?' Sam asked, walking of to the dresser at the wall, pulling open a drawer and starting to go through it.

'They don't know much, all they're really sure off is that Jay did it. They just want us to keep our eyes open.'

'Well, that's new!' Sam muttered. 'Did he say anything else?' The question seemed almost accusing, like there might be something bothering him.

'No, he just said to be careful,' Andy said, still not quite understanding why he was asking.

Sam nodded, before strolling of to the bathroom again.

She stared after him. Why did he care so much about Luke briefing her? Was he upset about the fact that he had spoken to her instead of him, since he was basically the one who was really undercover and she was just backup? Or was it because she had just spoken to her ex?

The thought nearly made her laugh. Surely Sam wouldn't be jealous or anything? Right? The more she considered it, the more it made sense. She had never seen him act like that before, except for that time when they had an argument just after she had broken up with Luke. He had seemed over protective of her, trying to keep her away from him. Her talking to Luke just now had probably made him want to knock out Luke, judging by his reaction. She lay down on the bed for a second smiling widely. Sam's reaction just now only made his feelings more clear. How in the world was she going to get through the next two days now?

She jumped up from the bed and went to her bag. She really should put those things away, but if the operation was nearly over already, what was the use? Grabbing some clothes she turned to the bathroom just as Sam emerged. He gave her a look and than moved to the kitchen. She looked at him standing there with his back turned towards her for a second before she moved towards him.

'Sam,' she said voice soft. He turned around, eyes looking sad.

She knew she shouldn't do it, that she should just walk away, but she couldn't. She needed it.

Slowly she took a step closer, hand tracing up his arm.

'Andy, what are you doing?' Sam asked, looking curious and slightly confused now.

'Just making sure you don't worry so much,' she said moving closer, lightly placing her lips on his cheek, moving along his jaw. Before she knew what was happening, he had her pushed against the counter, hands cupping her face keeping her at a close range. He looked intently in her eyes, scanning them to ensure himself of the reason she was doing this. When he found nothing but sincerity in them, he pressed his lips down to hers slowly.

After a minute he pulled away and slowly took a step back.

'We really shouldn't do this,' he said, smiling unsure.

'Well, if you keep on acting like you did just now, we might have to. I wouldn't want you to feel unsure that this is what I want.' How did she get so certain all of a sudden? Wasn't she the one who had been doubting all this time? Sam's reaction to Luke's call had assured her even more that she had nothing to worry about.

'Oh, trust me, I'm sure,' he said, smiling and moving in to kiss her again. His hands moved down slowly, lifting her up as she swung her arms around his neck. He swiftly placed her on the kitchen counter. Her lips parted slightly as the kiss deepened. His hands moved up to her hair, soon getting caught in the messy strings. Eventually they broke apart, desperately for air. They leaned their heads together as their breathing slowed down to their normal rates.

'I should call Jay, confirm the meeting later today.'

'Am I coming?' Andy asked, searching for confirmation.

'There is no way I'm leaving you here alone.' Sam pressed his lips to her forehead before walking of to make the call. Andy stayed were she was, watching him as he slipped back into his undercover character, while glancing at her from time to time. As he hung up, she jumped to the floor and picked up the clothes that had fallen to the floor.

All of a sudden Sam stood in front of her again.

'What did he say?' she asked as he put his hands at her waist.

'We'll meet him and the guys for lunch. Mind you, you and the other girls might get send away to eat on your own.'

'Hmm,' Andy said edging slightly closer. 'I was kind of hoping I could be with you for lunch.'

'This is your chance to get the girls to talk. They might know something about last night.'

'I suppose,' Andy gave in. 'But still…' She pressed her lips to his for a moment.

'No fleeting the bathroom in a towel today?' he asked when they broke apart again and he noticed the clothes. She could hear a hint of disappointment in his voice.

'If we're going to at least try to stay focussed, it is probably better when I take these with me,' she said, indicating the clothes. She turned around and went into the bathroom. All throughout her shower and getting dressed, she was in a strange sort of bliss. She knew she and Sam were in the safe and that she had nothing to worry about. They would have to stay focused for the next day and a half, but after that they would be able to be together, work on them being a couple.

The morning passed slowly. They had coffee and sat on the couch, talking about nothings. They simply sat there, reaching out a hand to the other from time to time, but other than that they managed to stay off each other. By the time they had to go Andy was positive that they would have no problem whatsoever to pretend to be a normal couple, even though she wasn't quite sure what they were exactly.

They walked outside in the cold, hands intertwined between them.

When they'd almost reached the bar they were meeting the others for lunch, Sam suddenly pulled her towards the side of the sidewalk and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart, Andy looked at him questioningly.

'What was that for?' the question had slipped before she could think about it. They were supposed to be a couple.

'Should I have a reason?' Sam replied, pressing another kiss to her ear. 'Cover, they're watching us,' he mumbled softly. She quickly caught on, putting her arm around his waist and smiling at him.

Surely when they entered the bar, most of the others she had met the night before had already arrived and were sitting at the largest table.

'Hi, guys,' Sam said to the others. 'What's going on?'

'The usual,' Jay said looking over the two of them. 'You guys made it home ok?'

'Why wouldn't we?' Sam said as they sat down. Andy noticed that the other girls hadn't arrived yet, so she sat down next to Sam, leaning into him.

'Who are we still waiting for?' Toby asked, peering out the window.

'Paul and Amada are running late, Drew is picking up Kyra and Dave as we speak, Jimmy and John will be here shortly too.' They started talking about some deal that had apparently gone down a few days ago.

'The guy just called me, asking for more. Told him we could supply the moment we get new supplies ourselves. And with yesterday's 'unfortunate' event, that will be sooner than we had anticipated.' The guys all started laughing. Not quite sure if she should join in or not, Andy turned to Sam's face and started fidgeting with his hair. A door opening behind them caused all of them to look up. For some reason everybody seemed to arrive at the same time now. The moment everybody got their seats, the meeting part started.

'Alright,' Jay spoke, soon showing the rest who was in charge. 'As you all know by now our dear colleague has passed away. As good colleagues, the best we can do is make sure that his business will continue. Therefore, we'll have a slightly bigger fish to catch tomorrow evening. Not only does our own shipment come in, we'll also have to look after his.' Andy listened to this in surprise. Whatever sources they had at the station, it was clear they were not well informed at all. Nobody had said a single thing about an extra deal taking place now as well.

'Girls, I'm afraid you can't join us, it would only distract us.' The guys chuckled softly as the girls all stood up quickly.

'Sorry, babe,' Sam said as Andy walked to where the other girls al stood together already.

'Don't worry about it, I wouldn't want anything to go wrong with your deal,' Andy said, blowing a kiss in Sam's direction.

The guys all remained quiet as the girls walked out of the room, too a back room. It was dark, but fancy furnished. They all sank down to one of the large sofas situated around a low table.

'Are they always like that?' Andy asked.

'Yep,' Amanda said. 'You'd better get used to it. They never say a single word what is going on, and than they think we never know.'

'Yeah, but we always know,' Drew said. She looked annoyed. 'Jay may never tell me, but I always know what's bothering him. It's like a gift.'

Andy was slightly surprised to hear Drew say that. The evening before she had seemed so stern, all but inclined to share anything. Right now she seemed capable to give away everything Andy needed to hear.

'Really? I can never tell anything from Sam,' Andy said, though it was far from the truth. 'How do you tell?' Though it was probably dangerous to fish this direct, she knew it might just be her only opening.

'Little gestures, things he says. Like just now. Unfortunate or tragic event means he had something to do with it. I called him yesterday afternoon and he seemed distracted. It is all about adding up and connecting the dots.'

'Still, how do you know it is connected to his job?' Andy asked. The two other girls had zoomed out and were going through magazines again. Someone had come to bring them lunch consisting of sandwiches but no one had touched it yet.

Drew laughed.

'With Jay, everything is connected to his job,' she said picking up a sandwich and taking a bite.

Andy decided to leave it for the moment. The voice in her head telling her not to push her luck was nearly screaming by now.

They sat in the room for a near hour while nothing happened. The others didn't seem to willing to talk and Andy was almost at the point of actually reading one of the terrible girly magazines laying all around the room, when Dave entered the room. Kyra nearly jumped him, hugging him close as if she hadn't seen him in a week rather than an hour.

'We're finished,' Dave said walking back to the main table with his arm around Kyra. Andy quickly followed him, slipping into Sam's lap.

'Hey, you,' he said softly to her ear before placing a soft kiss there. Andy couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face. As she looked over the table, she could see some papers still laying around. She couldn't read what was writing on them, but she was quite sure Sam had read them.

Jay got up from the table. It became quiet around the table as he stood there, looking like the leader he was.

'Alright, you know all you need to know for the moment. Don't forget the party tonight, I expect to see all of you there. Have a nice afternoon.' He turned and walked out of the building, ignoring all the goodbyes send his way.

'Ready to go?' Sam whispered in her ear, before he started to trace kisses down her throat. It was hard to stay focussed as his lips met her skin, but she had to. They were still on the job. Not that she could lose focus before the entire operation was finished, she thought sadly for the hundredth time that day.

'Yeah,' she whispered back, aware of the hoarseness in her voice.

They got up and said their goodbyes. Bundling up in their coats and scarves against the cold weather they walked out side. The skies were dark and it wouldn't take long for the first snow to fall. Andy walked close to Sam, not just in case they were followed or because of the weather, though would someone ask she would give either of those as a reason. The truth was that she simply wanted to be close to him. Who cared if they were taking things to fast in these circumstances? There was no one who would judge them, no one who would blame them. If she was to believe Traci people would probably thank the heavens for them finally giving in to their true feelings.

She was vaguely aware of Sam telling her some funny story but she couldn't focus on what it was about. She merely laughed at the right moments, or she hoped so.

She didn't notice anything on the way home. She had her eyes opened but they didn't seem to register anything they saw. They were just a few streets away from their home, when they were stopped by a large crowd gathered on the streets. Squat cars were parked all over the street, mostly from 27th and 10th, but she also noticed a few from looked around in surprise, but couldn't make out anything through the massive crowd.

She looked over at Sam, not sure at all what to do.

'What's going on?' she asked. For some reason, a gut instinct perhaps, a strange feeling started to flow through her.

'I don't know, but try to blend in,' Sam murmured into her ear. An opening appeared in the crowd and they quickly managed to manoeuvre forwards. The scene was just being contained with the all too familiar 'do not cross' signs. Several officers were taking statements from people in the crowd and they could see as ambulance personnel were rolling someone into the waiting ambulance. They stood there for a few moments before Sam nudged Andy to leave. It was no use to stay any longer, there was nothing they could do anyways.

They had just turned around when they heard someone calling after them.

'Excuse me, sir, miss, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions.' Sam grunted something in Andy's ear before turning around. Andy heard a small gasp coming from the officer behind them. She turned around and looked straight into the face of one of her friends.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know your thoughts in a review! Next post will hopefully be within the next few days!<p>

B


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*I don't own rookie blue*

Thank you guys for your reviews, even though there were less than usual, I still appreciate that you took the time to tell me what you thought of it, please do keep letting me know.!

Here is the next chapter, I know there is a little tease in there for you all, but I just couldn't resist.

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

* * *

><p>The two women stood in silence for a few seconds before Sam broke the silence.<p>

'Well, what are those questions, we don't have all day you know?' he said, pulling Andy into his side. She smiled at what he said, before taking a few steps closer to the boundary.

Traci gave Andy a significant look before turning to Sam.

'Did you see anything that happened here, sir?' she asked, completely focussed on her job again, pen and notebook ready in hand.

'When we came here, the street was full of people. So naturally we wanted to know what was going on here, but we didn't get much from all you people running around here,' Sam said in his best bad boy tone.

'You didn't see anyone running away from the scene, or anyone looking suspicious?' Traci asked to clarify. It was just an act, to make sure no one was suspecting anything. It was always possible that someone saw them interact like friends and would tell Jay.

'Nope, not at all.'

'And you miss? See anything out of the ordinary?'

'You mean beside this manmade roadblock? Nothing,' Andy said. How hard could it be to be so close to your best friend when you had something to share and not be able to share this? She grunted inwardly.

'Nash, we have to get back to the station, they found a lead on that missing kid. They've got enough people on this,' Noelle said as she walked closer, eying Andy and Sam closely.

'Right, I'll meet you at the car in a minute,' Traci said. Noelle gave the three of them one last look before turning around and walking away.

'Ok than, if you think of anything, anything at all, please let us know, alright? Thank you for your time, have a nice day,' Traci said, giving Andy a look that meant she wanted all the details the second she was officially back, before walking off

Sam gently guided Andy away from the scene and the pair quickly walked home. Andy was still in a daze as they entered the apartment. She felt capable of just running back to the scene to talk to Traci, tell her everything that happened in the past day, even though Traci would be back at the station by now. She could hardly believe it had only been a day since she had last spoken to her, that it had only been a day since she had gone undercover, but so much had happened on the Sam department, that it felt like she had been gone for at least a week.

'You ok?' Sam asked putting his hands on her shoulders.

'Yeah, I guess. That was just so strange.'

'Well, now you can imagine how I felt when I saw you guys sitting in that squat car the other day.' He flashed his dimple smile at her.

'Oh, I'm pretty sure I knew that surprise a couple of days ago as well,' Andy said offering a slight smile.

Before she knew what was going on and could react, Sam had pulled her into a tight hug, holding her close to him. After her slight surprise at first, she put her arms around him. His hands were tracing circles down her back.

It felt right. It was right. Why couldn't she just give in to her feelings? Why did she have to wait? Would it be so bad to just give in to her feelings?

Sam loosened his grip on her and started pulling her towards the couch.

'I have to call everything in to Boyd,' Sam said as he sat down and pulled her into his side.

'Right, about that, Drew pretty much said that she was sure that Jay had something to do with the murder from last night. Something about adding up and connecting all the dots or something.'

'That's great,' Sam said smiling at her before pressing a kiss to her hair.

It felt right, natural. Though it seemed like they were still in character, something about his lingering lips on her hair was assuring her that it was real, that it wasn't an act.

'Weren't you going to make a call?' Andy asked, not sure if she could stop herself from doing something she knew now wasn't the time for. Her hands had already started to make their way to his neck and now she quickly let them fall to her lap.

He chuckled softly before getting out his phone and dialling a number.

'Boyd,' he said. 'We've got some changes.' He was quiet for a moment, holding the phone a little from his ear. Andy could understand why he did it, as she could hear what Boyd was screaming all too clear.

'Well, it's not like it's my fault!' Sam spat. After a little pause he started talking again.

'They basically took over the business of the guy they murdered, expanding their own business. They are taking in both shipments tomorrow evening. Good thing is that it will be all hands on deck and most of the lower ranked guys will be there too, so we can take them all in at once. Bad news, it's going to be chaotic, even more so than we thought before. Oh and Andy talked to Jay's girlfriend, she says she's pretty sure Jay committed the murder, but she doesn't have hard prove. She could however find things about him, if we gave her a chance to cooperate… yeah, she did seem loyal to him. I don't know either, maybe she's finally seen what he's really like, I don't really care, she's not protecting him as much anymore as she used to do, that's all that matters, really… No, he's going to give us the exact time tomorrow morning, but it's going to be late, I guess. It's at the harbour, warehouse 52. Be careful though when you're checking it out, he said he had someone watching it for him… Right, talk to you later.'

He hung up and placed the phone on the coffee table. He leaned back in to the couch.

She looked at him in wonder as he turned to her.

'How did you manage?' she asked curious.

'Manage what?' He sounded confused.

'You're having lunch with Jay and his tightest group. Jet you went undercover only about a week before I joined you. How did you manage to work your way up?'

He gave her a slightly astonished look as if her was wondering why in the world she would ask him that.

'One of the guys on Jay's team died a couple of weeks ago. Car crash, had nothing to do with anything illegal, the other driver was never caught though, but there was a car found a couple of miles further along the road, completely wrecked. They had been following the guy for a couple of weeks and one of the other UC guys who had been in for about three months managed to get something about a brother out of him.'

'Let me guess, you're the brother?' Andy said.

'Yep. Blood relatives are always trusted in these circles, for some reason. I don't really understand why, but it comes in pretty handy right now.'

'And with you in the higher circles, the other guy could get out,' Andy said, making the to her logical assumption.

'No, he's still in there, luckily. He's going to be there tomorrow and we're going to need him. He'll probably tell the guys he works closest with that he knows a way out, leading them straight in another ambush.'

Andy sat staring at him, hands clenched together in her lap. She had almost forgotten that he had so much more experience with undercover operations than her. She looked away. His gaze was too intense to look at for too long without leaning in closer to him to kiss him.

He reached over and unclenched her hands as he held them in his own, grasping what was going on in her mind as he always seemed to know so well.

'If we do this, it could be dangerous. We would lose focus. We can't do that.'

'I know,' Andy said.

'I just wished this was over with already so everything can go back to normal.'

'I don't think things will ever go back to how they were exactly,' Andy said as she lay her head down on his shoulder. 'I don't want them to.'

They sat in silence for a while, lost in thoughts.

Why was it suddenly so hard to be around him? Just because she knew what the both of them felt and knowing that neither one of them could act on those feelings? She had the urge to walk out and get some fresh air, but she couldn't leave him either. When did everything in her life suddenly become so complicated? Things used to be easy, right?

The second she thought it, she knew it wasn't true. Things had been complicated long before she had joined Sam undercover. Things had been complicated from day one, when she arrested him. She held back a laugh as she thought about it. A feeling in her gut that day had told her he was telling her the truth when she had tackled him and he was down on the ground. He was just so cocky, she couldn't resist taking him in and as he kept telling her she was making a mistake, she had felt that she was actually doing the right thing. She had neglected her gut instinct for several months and when she had trusted it again, it had only made her do something rash. But it had been what she had wanted in that moment and it was what she wanted in this moment as well.

But she just remained sitting there, fighting every fibre in her body that told her to turn her head and lean up to his face to kiss him.

He had put his arms around her and had pulled her close to him once again. He had pulled her close so many times during their meetings with Jay and the other guys. Why was it different now?

Because they were alone and no one was watching them. There was no one for whom they had to keep up appearances. They had kissed earlier when they were undercover and though Sam had told her that it was because they were being watched, she knew that wasn't the real reason. He had wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to kiss him in that moment.

She got up out of his tight embrace and stood up in front of him with her arm stretched out. He looked at her surprised for a moment.

'Andy, I don't think…' She couldn't take it anymore. She leaned in to his face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. She stood again arms stretched in front of her again. He didn't hesitate now.

Eagerly he took both her hands in his and stood in front of her. He moved his one hand to brush the hair away from her face. She let her hands trace up to his shoulders and rested them there awaiting his response.

'We really shouldn't,' was all he could say.

'We have to pretend to be a couple in front of all of those guys. There we have to act all couple like. It isn't as if we can say we don't feel anything every time we touch. Would it really be so bad if we take that step?' she knew her voice was almost pleading by now, but she couldn't help it. It was what she wanted and she wasn't backing away from it anymore.

'No,' he mumbled as he leaned down to her face. Their lips met and Andy felt as things started to fall into place. His hands were making their way down her back before she knew what was going on he had hitched his arms under her legs and lifted her in his arms, carrying her to the bed. He softly lay her down and made his way on top of her, lips tugging on the skin of her neck. Somehow, she wasn't quite sure how, his shirt had ended up on the floor along with hers.

How did that happen? A small voice in the back of her head asked. She forgot it the moment Sam started placing kisses down her neck, slowly making his way to her chest. She closed her eyes, letting the feelings take her over.

A soft beeping sound made her open her eyes a peep. She could feel Sam's presence right there next to her, but something was different somehow. She couldn't grasp it immediately, as her eyes were still adjusting to the light.

There was a movement next to her and then Sam's voice, slightly hushed.

'Hello?' she opened her eyes fully this time. They were still on the couch, fully dressed. It had all been a dream. Slowly she became aware again of the conversation Sam was having.

'What do you want?' His voice, though still hushed, sounded harsh, like he'd rather not speak to the person on the other end of the line.

'We told Boyd all we know… There is nothing more to say… No, she doesn't know more… Well, call back later, she's sleeping… You know what, that's none of your damn business!' he started to sound angry.

'Fine. Whatever.' He shut the phone and nearly threw it at the table, face in his hands.

'What's wrong?' Andy asked, worried. Had something gone wrong? Were they made somehow?

'Nothing.' He turned to her and flashed his dimples at her. 'But do me one favour. If your phone rings, don't answer it.'

He got up and walked towards the bathroom, leaving an astonished and confused Andy behind.

It had all been a dream, nothing more. Just a figment of her imagination, a hope that was so bright the one moment only to be shattered the next. She was beginning to wonder if it was ever going to happen, the two of them being together. Though it had seemed like a very realistic option earlier on in the day, she was no seriously starting to doubt this. Were some things really just too good to be true?

* * *

><p>I had to place a little doubt there, but don't worry, everything will work out! Thank you all so much for reading! Please do let me know what you thought of it in a review!<p>

B


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*I don't own rookie blue*

I know, I know, I should have updated sooner. I am really sorry though and made this chapter slightly longer to make it up.

Thank you all so much for reading, the alerts, the favourites and especially for reviewing my story! It is all so amazing and I appreciate it all so much. Please keep it up!

Now back to this chapter. I hope you will enjoy reading it and please let me know what you thought of it!

* * *

><p>She sat for a while, over thinking everything once again. Was it too good to be true?<p>

It sure seemed that way, since it wasn't likely to happen. But what if...

A ringtone still rather unfamiliar to her went off. She reached inside her jeans pocket and looked at who was calling her though given Sam's reaction to the phone call he had received earlier she had a pretty good idea to who it was. When the caller id, not blocked this time confirmed her suspicion, she pushed the ignore button and threw the phone to the side. Even if Sam hadn't asked her to not answer her phone, she wasn't really in the mood to talk to that person anyway.

She sat a little longer, hearing the shower run in the bathroom. He would probably hide in there a little while longer, Andy figured. It was obvious everything even the slightest bit connected to Luke upset him, though there was no reason for him to be upset. She knew that until they finished the damn undercover operation there was nothing she could do anymore to ease his mind, even if she wanted to do it right now.

She checked the clock and realised she had been sleeping longer than she had thought as it was nearly dinner time by now. She got up and walked towards the kitchen to check the contents of the refrigerator and cabinets. There wasn't much and she decided that if she was making them dinner, she'd better go out to by some groceries first. When she had first arrived, she had noticed the little grocery store at the corner of the street. It wasn't too far and there was no reason for her not to go there by herself. She was a trained cop and though she was in fact undercover, there was no reason why she couldn't go out for groceries.

The water was still running, so she scrambled around the apartment looking for a piece of paper and a pen and scrabbled down a quick note, placing it in clear view on the counter.

She grabbed her back and put on her coat before heading out.

It was getting colder by the minute, she thought as she made her way down the street, hands in the pockets of her coat to keep them warm. If only Sam was by her side right now, she could lean into him for warmth.

She reached the store and selected her groceries before going on to stand in the small queue forming by the checkout register. As she waited on her turn she looked around at the other people in the store. Perhaps it was the cop in her, always on the lookout for danger, perhaps it was just curiosity. However she failed to notice the man coming to stand right behind her until he spoke.

'Hello, Andy.'

She spun around to come face to face with Jay. Though she had been in his company before, she had never been this close to him and she felt anything but at ease.

'Jay. What are you doing here?' she asked, trying to hide her shock.

'The same thing as you, apparently,' he said, pointing at her groceries.

'Right, of course,' Andy muttered, feeling slightly stupid about the whole thing. Why else would someone be in a grocery store? Still, something felt off.

'Did you have a nice afternoon?' he asked.

'Actually, yes,' she said, even though she had slept through most of it. But she had to keep up the appearance of her undercover character.

'With the way the two of you kept steeling glances at each other I figured that much,' Jay said, shocking Andy. Steeling glances at each other? As in, he had been looking at her as well? Why in the world were they waiting? Why? Why? Why?

'So, I just want to apologise to you for not letting you all stay for the meetings. I just can't risk it to let someone strange get in that quickly, just because you're Sammy's girlfriend. You seem smart enough and if you can handle a weapon, I'm sure you'll be making your way to the top in no time.'

'Thank you,' Andy said not feigning her surprise.

'Did you come across those cops on your way home?' he asked, face serious now.

'Yeah, actually we came across a few of them a couple of blocks away. I've got no clue as to what happened though, they wouldn't say.'

'Yeah, well, it was a murder. I came across it too, there weren't too many people there then. They'll probably come after us for it, they always do. That's why we didn't stick around, we didn't want to raise suspicion.'

'It must be hard to always have to worry about those things,' Andy said, thinking out loud.

She was almost at the front of the line now and started placing her groceries at the counter.

'Don't worry, you've got nothing to worry about.'

Andy gave him a smile, before turning to the girl behind the counter. She paid for her groceries and turned around to say goodbye to Jay, but found him already gone.

It was strange. He showed up out of the middle of nowhere and now he had disappeared just as quickly. When she walked outside she looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

She started walking towards the apartment, wondering what it was that had just happened. Had he been telling her the truth, or was he just messing with her? Was he testing her? She could see why he might do that, but at the same time her gut was telling her that he had actually told her the truth. She would have to ask Sam what he thought, she would have to tell him what had happened anyway. Hopefully he wouldn't be too angry or upset about the fact that she was all alone when she ran into Jay.

She climbed the stairs up to the apartment and opened the door. She hadn't even closed the door before she was met with an angry rant.

'Where the hell have you been? What where you thinking? You're not supposed to go out by yourself! It's too dangerous! They could have followed you and cornered you! Do you have any idea how worried I was not knowing where you were?'

She waited a moment before she started talking, making sure he had it all out and wasn't as angry.

'Sam, first of all I left a note, saying I was just going to buy some groceries at the store down the street.' She indicated the bag. 'It was just a few hundred meters and I was fine, Sam, even though I did run into Jay there.'

'What?' Sam spat, the anger that had flushed out came rushing back. 'Are you alright? What did he want from you?' He looked her over trying to find something that indicated trouble.

'I don't know exactly, he just wanted to talk, I guess. Although, he did ask about the police being gathered a few blocks away. Apparently it was a murder and he had rushed away, he was scared that the police would suspect him, saying that that is what they always do.'

'Wait, that was all he talked about?' Sam asked surprised as he started to calm down again.

'Yeah, and he mentioned that he was sorry that I couldn't join in the operation tomorrow but that I could probably work my way up rather quickly, as long as I could handle a gun.'

'That's it?' Sam asked again.

'Yes,' Andy said. She left out the part about them stealing glances at each other. This probably wasn't the best time to bring that up.

Sam stepped closer and put his arms around her.

'I'm glad you're alright, but please don't scare me like that again, especially not now.'

'Sam, I'm a cop too you know? And I did leave a note.' She broke out of the embrace and walked over to the counter handing him the note. Sam smiled sheepishly.

'Ok, so I might have missed that when I went nuts because you weren't there. And you are right, I know I don't have to worry about you, but I do. I can't really help it.'

'It's alright, as long as you know I can manage by myself fairly well.' She smiled at him. 'So how about dinner?'

She unpacked the groceries and they went to work on dinner. Andy was surprised at how easy it was to just be with Sam, cooking dinner, after the little argument just now.

They talked and laughed together and everything seemed to be back to how it had once been, simple. But all throughout cooking and dinner itself Jay's words rang through her head. They had been stealing glances at each other. At each other!

She couldn't bring herself to think it was just because of the undercover operation. It just couldn't be. It had to be more.

Why did she keep doubting herself and her intuition? She was a cop with good instincts and she would have to act on those instincts. Tonight, when they returned home from the club.

'I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. I didn't mean to do that, I was just worried,' Sam said as they were finishing up dinner.

'I know, I really do,' she assured him, knowing he wasn't talking about when she arrived back at the apartment, but about the phone call earlier.

'I wouldn't normally act that way, but whenever I speak to that guy, I get more and more worried about you. I guess it's because he hurt you and I hate him for doing that do you and I just don't want you to go through that again.'

She was taken aback by him sharing his feelings so honestly.

'Sam, I was hurt, but at the same time I was glad it happened. Because of it I could finally see what I've been missing for so long. What I had been denying for so long. Don't worry about me, about him. I'm alright.'

Unconsciously their hands had reached out over the table and had intertwined. They sat in silence looking at each other. Andy saw her own desire reflected in his eyes, but before she could react on it right away, she stood up and started to clear the table.

'Andy let me,' Sam said, trying to take the plates from her. 'You went to get the groceries.'

'It's fine Sam I've got it,' she said, walking off and placing the dishes in the dishwasher. When she finished and stood straight again, she felt his arms circling her waist. She leaned back into him, closing her eyes and losing herself in the moment. He started tracing kisses down her neck.

'I… should get changed,' Andy muttered as she leaned her head to the side, allowing him better access.

'Yeah, you should,' he replied, voice low and husky. He spun her around in his arms and they locked eyes. Every wall either one of them had build up was crumbling down quickly.

He leaned down and kissed every spot on her face, eventually placing soft kisses on her lips.

'Sam,' she managed between kisses that started to get more heated. 'We have to leave soon. We don't have time now.'

He rested his forehead to hers, his breath tickling her skin.

'Does this mean we have time later?' he asked, his voice a mixture of hope and anticipation.

'Well, I thought you were the one that said it would bring the operation in danger, but really I don't see the harm in it.'

'Really and why is that?' Sam asked, pulling her closer.

'As long as we have to play a couple, there is no harm in actually being a couple. It might actually help, I mean, we wouldn't have to pretend all the time.'

'Andy, nothing I said or did in relation to us pretending to be a couple was pretended. I really do care about you and none of it was pretend, it was all real.'

'I hoped as much. Same goes for me.'

Sam smiled his full dimpled smile at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

'Go get changed,' he said after breaking off the kiss. Andy smiled at him and walked to find something in her bag. As she went through it she came across one particular item that caught her attention. Hiding it between a top and skinny jeans she made her way to the bathroom without Sam noticing.

In the bathroom she closed the door behind her, locking it, before stripping down completely only to put on the lacy black with red bands bra and underwear. She made sure that the top didn't show any of it and fixed her hair and make up before heading back out in the new outfit. Sam's mouth fell open as he saw her. She quickly turned around to hide the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

'So we have about fifteen more minutes until we have to leave,' Sam said as soon as he found his voice. Andy had put on a jacket and turned back to him. 'Come sit with me for a bit,' he said patting the seat beside him.

Andy did as he asked and sat down. He put his arms around her and pulled her in close. They sat in silence for a moment, before Andy couldn't help it and spoke.

'What will they say at work?'

'That it's about bloody time we got together,' Sam said smiling in her hair.

'No, they wouldn't,' she said laughing.

'Eh, yes they would,' Sam countered.

'Ok, maybe Dov would say that, but not the others.'

'Well, they should say it. We've been denying this for far too long as it is.'

'Well, we don't anymore.'

'No, we don't.' Andy turned slightly in his arms to kiss him. She had to stop herself from deepening the kiss too much, that was for later.

'I wonder who won the bet,' Sam mused when they had broken apart.

'What bet?' Andy asked, shock and worry filling her voice. Sam chuckled softly.

'The one they have on when we would get together.'

'What? I didn't know they had a bet on us! Why would they do that?'

'Because clearly they could see what we couldn't for a long time.'

'Then how do you know about it?' Andy asked curious now the anger had faded.

'I caught Oliver and Jerry talking about it one night at the Penny. They weren't too easy on me, apparently both had just lost quite a bit of money on us.'

'When was that?' Andy asked curious.

'Around the time my old buddy was released from the mental institution.'

'When Luke and I had just broken up?' She knew her voice was raising slightly, but she couldn't help it. People had been betting on when they would get together even when she was still with Luke?

'Yeah.' Sam's voice sounded forced.

'When did they place the bet?' she asked.

'I don't know,' Sam said. Andy looked at him. 'Oliver mentioned something about Williams starting the bet after retraining day.'

'After the blackout?'

'Yeah. Apparently I was a little harsh on Callaghan. And she saw me enter the station in a slightly happy mood.'

'You didn't seem that happy when I saw you,' Andy remembered.

'Well, that might have had something to do with Callaghan. I don't really want to talk about that,' he added as he saw the questions on her face.

'Me neither,' she decided after a little while. Though they would definitely have to talk about those things from the past, right now wasn't the time.

'We'd better leave,' Sam sighed checking the time.

They got up and put on their coats before leaving the apartment. Talking, and other things, would come later, Andy thought. Right now they had a job to do.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought (really, whatever it is you thought of it, let me know coz it helps me :) )!<p>

B


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

*I don't own rookie blue*

Thank you all so much for the response I keep getting. It is amazing so thank you so much!

It took me a while to get this chapter out completely. I kept changing things and still I'm not too happy with it, but it was the best it was going to get. So I hope you'll enjoy thing next part!

* * *

><p>The club was already bruising with people and energy when they arrived. They spotted the rest of their group and went over to them. Andy sat down next to the other girls and immediately fell into conversation with them. From the corner of her eye she noticed Jay looking her over several times, but thought nothing of it. Sam was talking to Paul, seemingly deep in conversation. Andy could only guess what they were talking about in the loud club.<p>

'Hey, Andy, we're having a girls night tomorrow evening and we were wondering if you would come too,' Amanda said after a little while. Their drinks were brought at that moment and Andy was glad for the interruption. What was she supposed to say? She wasn't supposed to be there the next day. She was supposed to go back to the station, Sam had said so. It must have been the shortest undercover operation ever, but as long as the outcome was alright, she didn't care.

'Ehm, sure I guess I could manage.'

'It's what we always do when the guys have their little business to take care of. We'd better take advantage of the fact that they don't need us to be there,' Kyra added.

Andy smiled at them. She would come up with some reason to cancel on them last minute. It wasn't exactly fair to them, but she couldn't see any other reason to fix the situation she suddenly found herself in.

'My ladies,' Jay suddenly said standing in front of them. He sat down next to Drew and Kyra and gave the first one a quick kiss. Andy listened in as he spoke to the two girls.

'You know what you've got to do.' He handed the both of them something before standing up. Andy threw a questioning look at Amanda who just shrugged. So it was something that happened more often. Maybe they weren't as innocent as Andy had thought them to be. She looked over at Sam but he didn't seem to have noticed anything of the little exchange.

The night grew on and the music grew louder. People started filling the dance floor. Amanda pulled Andy up to the dance floor as well and both girls started moving to the beat. Andy noticed as the other two girls got up as well but walked towards the bar and settled there.

Sam was still talking to Paul, but Andy didn't want to risk anything. She nodded to Amanda and both girls made their way over to them.

'Wanna dance?' Andy said placing both hands on his chest looking meaningfully into his eyes.

Sam nodded eyes clued to hers as she pulled him to the dance floor. She put her arms around his neck and started moving to the beat. With her lips on his ear she whispered.

'Drew and Kyra are in on something.' She places soft kisses down his neck to not draw any more attention to them in the room full of dancing and kissing people. She felt as a slight shiver ran through him.

'What something?' Sam mumbled in her hair, obviously distracted.

'I think they're dealing.' She turned them around so Sam was now facing the bar and could see for himself.

'Nicely spotted,' Sam said to her neck between kisses. Andy took a steadying breath to keep herself focussed.

'So, you want to go get a drink?' he asked, looking at her at arms length. Andy nodded and they walked towards the bar, but making sure they didn't come too close to Kyra and Drew. The girls hadn't noticed them as they were caught up in talking to a small group of people. Andy clearly saw them handing something to one of the guys they were talking to. She gave Sam a look to make sure he'd seen it too. He handed her her drink with a small nod of his head, indicating that he knew what she meant and had seen it as well.

They sat talking about nothings and drinking their drinks before making their way back to the group table. Most people had spread out, but Jay was still sitting there. They sat down with him.

'Having fun?' he asked looking mostly at Andy. She was starting to get a little freaked out because of it.

'Yeah, it's great here, as always,' Sam said.

'Yeah, it's quite a success. And business is going well too I might add.' He looked around for a moment to make sure nobody was listening in on them.

'I might have a little extra opportunity for the two of you. We'll have to wait for the shipment to come in, but it will be a nice way for you to get in,' he said speaking more to Andy than to Sam once again.

'That would be great, thank you,' Andy said as Sam smiled at him.

'Yeah, you know I've been bugging you for something extra for a while now. Thanks a lot, Jay.'

'No problem, brother, no problem at all. Just give me a call Saturday morning.' He got up. 'Enjoy yourselves for the rest of the night.'

Andy couldn't help but check her watch. It was already past one o'clock, but thanks to her little nap that afternoon she wasn't that tired yet.

Sam had gotten up to talk to some of the guys again and gather some more information from the little things he had managed to tell her so far in between dancing and the drinks were promising.

Andy looked around the room and noticed that more of Jay's man were seemingly dealing. It wasn't surprising of course but the cop in her told her she should be making arrests instead of just sitting there and watching it all happen. She felt as her phone started ringing in her pocket and quickly she got it out. The number was blocked. Not quite sure of what to do she decided to just answer it. She could always just hang up.

'Hello?' she asked.

'Tell Sammy to pick up his damn phone,' the voice on the other end of the line spoke.

'Well, it's a little busy here, so I think he just didn't hear it,' she said, rolling her eyes and instinctively looking for Sam, spotting him with Toby.

'Just tell him to call me when you get to the apartment,' Boyd ordered her.

'Fine, I will.'

'Is everything going alright?'

'Yep, we're having a great time. But I've got to go now,' she said noticing how Drew and Kyra came walking her way.

'Don't forget to tell him McNally!' Boyd worried.

She hung up just as Kyra sat down next to her.

'Who were you talking to?' she asked curiously.

'Just an old friend.'

'Isn't it getting a bit late for a social call?'

'Some people just never have good timing.'

They ordered some more drinks and sat back for a little while, enjoying the music and watching the people. Slowly Andy noticed as more people from their group started to make their way back to the table, mostly to say goodbye. Jay was long gone, doing business in some back chamber Andy presumed. It was starting to quiet down in the club, as it was nearing closing time. It had been quite a busy night, even for a Thursday evening. Sam made his way back to where Andy was sitting.

'You wanna get out of here?' he whispered in her ear.

'Yeah,' Andy said, remembering their earlier conversation and the fact that they decided that nothing would happen before this meeting. When they got home it would be over…

They said their goodbyes and got outside. Normally Andy would gladly have found a taxi, but the chances that someone would follow them that way were bigger and they had the chance that they would be easier traced in case something happened. Besides, walking through the cold gave her an extra reason to hold on to Sam tightly.

As she looked across the street she noticed a van parked there. She remembered seeing it when they came to the club earlier that evening and though she did in fact have something to drink tonight, she did recognise the van. She looked at it once more and realised her first instinct had been right. It was a surveillance van. They had backup, just in case something had gone wrong. Andy felt a shiver go up her spine and it wasn't from the cold.

It was however still freezing outside, but there was no snow. Andy was glad when they entered their temporary building and went up to their apartment. Tension rose as the door closed behind them and they stood looking at each other for a long moment before Sam moved to take of his coat. Andy handed hers to him and he hung up their coats. Andy vaguely noticed the clock saying it was just past two thirty AM. She was glad that everything was almost over and that things could go back to how they were. Well, not exactly to how they were. Rather to how they were supposed to have been from the start. They had both made a choice, a decision to finally give in to what they had been denying for so long. Now there was no going back.

'Do you want a drink?' Sam asked as he walked towards the fridge.

'Sure,' Andy said, slightly nervous fidgeting with her watch. She moved over to sit down on the couch. He joined her moments later handing her a drink.

'Thanks,' she muttered quickly before taking a sip. His phone started ringing at exactly the same time. He picked it up from the table where it had been laying since that afternoon and sighed heavily before answering it.

'Boyd. Do you know what time it is?' Sam said. He had the phone on speaker so Andy could hear his answer.

'I know. We saw you guys leave and I need a breakdown of what happened tonight,' Boyd said.

'I talked to some of the guys, they all said different things about what time we will meet tomorrow, so there's no certainty on that one just yet. Also we found out that the girls are a little more involved than we had thought.'

'You said they wouldn't pose a problem and that they would help us catch the guys,' Boyd said angrily.

'Well, it's kind of hard to get what they are all about in just a few days,' Andy said. 'You are the one who had to move this whole takedown up a month.'

'Hey, that was Jay changing the circumstances, not me. We just have to act on whatever we are given.'

'Ok, ok. Point is, nobody knows anything really. You might want to ask Brian what he knows, because it could be that he knows something we all don't.'

'Fine, fine. I'll call him. We have to let him know what we are doing tomorrow night as well. About tomorrow, McNally, someone will come to pick you up at noon in a taxi. We'll bring you to a safe house where you will stay till everything is over. You can't under any circumstances leave the safe house, understood?'

'Yeah, OK,' Andy said rolling her eyes. Why would she need to be in a safe house? Why couldn't she be there for the takedown? Looking over at Sam, jaw set and looking strictly at the phone, she understood. If she was there it would bring too much confusion. Sam would try to keep her out of harm's way and could end up getting hurt. This wasn't like any situation they usually encountered. These guys weren't scared of anything. It was like he had said, they would just shoot.

'Good, see, it isn't that hard to follow the rules now is it?' Boyd said in his annoying tone he seemed to safe especially for her. 'I'll call again tomorrow morning.' With that he hung up. Sam put the phone back down.

'Technically, it is already morning,' Sam said, flashing his dimple smile at her. She smiled back faintly. Sensing something was wrong he took her hands in his.

'So, everything is still going on tomorrow, isn't it?' Andy asked.

'Yeah. Look you don't have to worry, I've done this before, everything will be fine. Everyone there knows what they are doing.'

'And apparently I don't,' Andy said.

'Andy,' Sam said sincerely making sure she looked at him before he continued. 'If there is anyone capable of being there and doing a damn fine job, it would be you. But when you're there...'

'You wouldn't be able to focus on taking them down and keeping yourself save when I was there. I get it.' She just had to make sure it was true that he really cared that much.

'Yeah,' he spoke softly, sliding closer to her. She felt his leg touch hers but still she looked down as she let the fear she had been holding back flow through her. What if something did go wrong? What if something did happen to Sam? Even if she wasn't there, it didn't mean things would go smoothly.

'Andy.' His voice brought her back from her thoughts. 'What's wrong?'

'I can't lose you, Sam,' she confessed as tears formed in her eyes.

'You won't, do you hear me? You won't!' He tilted her head so their eyes met once again. She saw the sincerity in them. The silent promise he was making her, though they both knew there was only so much he could do to keep it. Slowly she reached her hand up and brushed it over the side of his face. She slid closer and placed her hands on either side of his face. Their faces inches apart, she asked the one question on her mind.

'You promise?'

'I promise.' It was enough, enough to let her emotions take over and lean in to touch her lips to his. His arms circled her waist, pulling her onto his lap. The kiss started slow and sweet, but soon the passion and need that had been building up all those months came rushing out, lips crushing into each other and hands caressing each part of the other's skin they could reach.

Before she knew what was happening, Andy felt as Sam stood up and started making his way over to the bed as he cradled her in his arms. He slowly lay her down on the bed and leaned over her, starting to trail kisses down her neck. Soft moans escaped her lips and she started pulling on his shirt. He let go of her for a short moment to take of his shirt and swiftly removing her top. She heard him gasp a breath as he saw the lace fabric she wore underneath. He started trailing kisses around the fabric before mashing his lips with hers once more.

* * *

><p>Later they lay next to each other in the bed, still breathing heavier than normal. He shifted to cover the both of them with the sheets that were now tangle on the bed. Andy snuggled closer to him as his arm wrapped around her body, holding her tightly and close. She rested her head on his shoulder. She knew she should get some sleep, tomorrow there were many things that had to be done. However, the worries were still circling through her mind.<p>

'Maybe I should call Boyd, ask him to pick you up later so we have more time together,' Sam broke the silence, to her surprise.

'You should,' Andy said nodding in his chest. She knew it was an impossibility. Boyd would never agree, but she needed to hold on to the hope of holding on to Sam a little while longer, just in case. She wasn't going to admit it to him just yet, but the love she had for him was too powerful to be taken away abruptly should things go wrong after all.

He was stroking her back, drawing mindless circles on her skin. She shivered from the closeness and sanctity of the moment. Whatever might happen tomorrow, whatever she might lose, right now in this moment everything was alright, how it was supposed to be. With that thought she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>So that's it for now. I wasn't sure if I should change the rating or not and I figured that I best keep it at this for now. If you think I should change it, let me know for future reference! Also I would love to know what you thought of this chapter so please let me know in a review!<p>

B


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thank you all for the comments you left. Your opinions are always well appreciated and they will be taken into consideration! I am sorry to have kept you waiting for such a long time. Didn´t mean to take this long, but life got in the way... Big Thank You to all of you who are taking the time to read this story. It really means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>Waking up, Andy immediately felt the arms wrapped around her body. Last night's events came rushing in as she felt his hand softly tracing up and down her back. It felt right to be right there, waking up in his arms. It was the right place to be and if it was up to her she would be waking up in his arms everyday for the rest of her life. But first there was today to get through.<p>

She slowly opened her eyes to find him already starting at her.

'Morning,' she muttered to his bare chest.

'Morning,' he replied, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Yep, she never wanted to leave the spot she was in right now.

'What time is it?' she wondered as she tried to sit up slightly but was stopped by his arms holding her firmly in place.

'Just past nine. We've got some time left before you have to leave.' There was a hint of something unfamiliar in his voice.

'And what time is that?' she asked curiously.

'Around twelve, probably. Boyd still has to call.'

Right, Boyd. Maybe not the best time, but then again, no time during these past few days had been the right time, and yet last night had been the perfect timing.

As if on cue Sam's phone started ringing. He sighed heavily before dropping another kiss on her head and making his way out of the bed to where he had left his phone the night before on the table. Even though he had his back to her, Andy was staring at him unashamed. He turned around and threw her a dimpled smile, letting her know exactly what she was doing. A blush started to rise in her cheeks.

'Hello?' It was silent for a long while before Sam spoke again. 'Ok… Yes, I will… Yeah, I'll make that… Ok. Bye.' He hung up. It was probably one of the shortest phone calls Andy had witnessed between the two.

Sam made his way back to her. In his absence in the bed she had managed to sit up, covering herself with the sheet. 'So?' she asked curious. He leaned towards her, his lips a mire inch from hers.

'Boyd's guy will be here to pick you up in a cab here at one.'

'So. We're free till then?' Andy asked as a smile crept onto her face.

He nodded with a dark expression in his eyes before closing the distance between them and placing his lips firmly on hers.

* * *

><p>It was just past twelve when Andy emerged from the shower. She got dressed in the most comfortable things she had dug up from the bag. Since she would have to spend the entire day at a safe house she might as well be comfortable. It wasn't as if she could take part in the take down. She was just expected to sit there and remain quiet as things went down.<p>

She hardly dared to admit it to herself, but she was scared to death that something might happen to Sam. She had needed last night to connect the both of them, make sure they wouldn't miss out on anything in case something would happen, no matter how often he might assure her things would be fire.

As she emerged from the bathroom she saw Sam look up from his place on the couch. While she was in the shower he had gotten dressed as well. She quickly joined him.

'You ready to go in a bit?' he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

'No, but I guess I have no choice.'

'It's just going to be a couple of hours, than I'll be back with you and we can take things at whatever pace we want. There's no rush, we have plenty of time. I mean I waited so long, those couple of hours will fly by.'

'For you maybe. I will be the one waiting in a stupid room in a stupid safe house, the one who doesn't have a clue as to what's really going on.'

'The safe house where Boyd said he is taking you will also be used as a commando centre, they have been setting it up over the past few days, so even if you're being followed they won't make a connection since the place won't be on their radar.'

'So, what? Does that mean I can hear them yell in orders?' Andy asked sceptically.

'Brian will be wearing a wire, they won't suspect him. He's been there quite sometime and though he is low rang, he is seen as honest and trustworthy. You will be able to hear everything going on. And of course when the take down really starts, you'll be able to hear everything over the radio, though I think you probably shouldn't.'

'Why not?'

'Andy,' he turned so he could look at her. 'These things don't go down easily. There's lots of screaming and confusion. You may not want to hear it.'

_In case something doesn't go as planned_. Andy could finish the sentence in her head. It wouldn't stop her from listening in, though. She just had to know what was happening.

'You know, I am a cop and I know how these takedowns work, I actually was there for a few of them.'

'This time it will be different.'

She couldn't disagree. This time it would be different. Sam was in the middle of the danger and she couldn't be there. On top of that this case was much bigger than the previous one had been and probably far more dangerous. That was the reason why she wanted to know exactly what was going on.

They sat in silence for a little while, lost in their own thoughts. She felt like she should say something, anything but she was at a loss for words. Time slipped away in front of them and before either of them knew what was happening it was a quarter to one.

Andy got up and walked towards her bag. Nit sure of what to do she threw the contents on the table before carefully and neatly starting to repack it.

'What are you doing?' Sam asked as he came up behind her.

'Packing,' she answered simply continuing with what she was doing.

'Andy, you can just leave it. Guns N Gangs will take care of it all once the operation is finished.' He grabbed her hands and pulled them to her sides. 'Calm down,' he breathed in her ear sending shivers all through her body.

She turned around and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could.

´I don't want to leave you,´ she muttered to his shirt. Somehow he heard.

´You have no choice, but I promise that you´ll see me in just a few short little hours. In the mean time you can just go and relax, and try not to worry too much.´

It was meant soothing, and to some extent it was, but both knew it was a faint hope that she would be able to stay calm and relaxed.

A horn honked outside. Sam moved to the window.

´It´s for you,´ he said, eyes looking at the ground. Suddenly Andy realised how difficult this was, not only for her, but for Sam as well.

She crossed the room and threw herself in his arms kissing him. He lifted her and she happily threw her legs around his waist. They deepened the kiss, getting lost in the moment that for all they knew could be the last.

The car horn honked again and reluctantly they broke apart.

´Don´t do anything stupid,´ Sam said with a pointed look, making her think back to the time when he was still her TO and told her off on something she shouldn't have done. Only, this time she understood exactly what he was talking about. She nodded slowly in understanding.

´See you soon,´ she said walking backwards towards the door. She took her coat from where it hung and put it on. Sam was still standing by the window.

Taking a breath and after looking at him one last time she turned around and had her hand on the doorknob.

´See you soon, Andy,´ he said from across the room, sad smile on his face.

She opened the door and walked out of the apartment, fighting back tears.

The cold air blew in her face as she exited the building. She´d forgotten how cold it was. The cab was waiting on her across the street. She quickly crossed it and got into the car, letting the heat embrace her.

´Hello again,´ the driver said. She recognised him as one of Boyd´s man who had been in the car the day she´d gotten here.

´Hi,´ she said before looking back to the building. There was no one to be seen in front of the building´s window´s, but she was sure he was watching her. A sad smile appeared on her face as they drove of and got onto the main roads leading through the city. Though Andy was still looking out of the window, she didn't see anything on the way. She wasn't even sure what part of town they were in exactly. She had nothing to look forward to for the moment. She would be stuck in the safe house for the rest of the day at least, possibly longer if Jay got away. He´d be smart enough to make the connections between the dot´s that would then be visible for him.

After driving for over an hour, driving around in many circles to make sure no one was following them, they finally came to a stop in front of a worn-down looking building.

´Here you are,´ the man said, speaking again for the first time since she had entered the car.

Andy looked at the building again. How could that possible be a safe house? A dump house of maybe an undercover home was more likely in this neighbourhood. As she watched, the door swung open to the empty street. She couldn't see who it was, as it was too dark inside. After muttering a quick goodbye and thanks to the driver, she slowly opened the door and stepped back outside into the cold. She walked to the opened door and got inside.

´McNally, good to see you again,´ she heard Oliver´s familiar voice say.

´Oliver, are you here?´ Her eyes were still adjusting so she could only judge who was there by her hearing. But if it really was Oliver it would sure make her day more bearable. She´d been expecting to be stick with more of Boyd´s guys all day.

´Yeah, now let´s get upstairs, the others are waiting on us.´

´What others?´ Andy asked unsure. She could now make out Oliver as well as the little hallway they were in. There were stairs leading up to the apartments.

´Just come with me Andy,´ Oliver said as he started to make his way up the stairs. She followed him. Staying down there in that hallway sure had no use and her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

At the top of the stairs, Oliver took her down the hallway and knocked on the door. It swung open, an officer she recognised all too well appearing on the doorway.

´Chris!´ she called out, immediately jumping in to hug him. Oliver squished his way in beside the, closing the door behind him.

´Hate to break up this little reunion, but let´s move this party into the next room, shall we?´ Oliver interrupted.

They followed him through the door and entered a room that looked more like a control room than a place to relax or even as much as be safe. Though she knew the operation would pretty much be let, or at least controlled, from here , it was still much more crowded than she had expected it to be.

´They have to make sure everything is ready for tonight,´ Chris explained to her as he saw her confused expression.

´Now, Andy, you will be allowed to listen in to what is being said and done, but you are not under any circumstance allowed to leave this room, understood?´ Oliver asked, giving her a stern look.

´Yeah,´ she said, still taking everything in. Chris guided her over to a little sitting lounge with some chairs.

´Some of Boyd´s guys will be by later to take your statement and debrief you,´ he told her before walking off to get back to work.

This was going to be a very long day, Andy thought as she looked at all the buzz around her.

´You want some coffee?´ Andy looked up surprised. Gail stood in front of her, holding out a cup to her.

´Thanks,´ she muttered. She hadn't even noticed that Gail was here too. She took the cup from her outstretched hand and took a couple of grateful sips, letting the hot liquid warm her from the inside out.

Around her people were making adjustments to equipment, setting up things, testing and changing settings. She noticed Chris and Gail running errands she would usually have to do too. Now she had the time to observe, it was pretty obvious that the pair of them still hadn't worked out their issues and it was probably a good thing that Dov wasn't here as well. That would have made for one great party.

´Officer McNally?´ a voice called out after nearly an hour of sitting and waiting for something, anything to happen. She snapped up her head and looked where the voice came from. A man stood in the door opening, looking around. When he saw her looking up he made his way over to her.

´Detective Stevens,´ he introduced himself holding out his hand. Andy got up and shook it. ´Shall we take this somewhere a little more quiet?´ he suggested. He didn't wait for a response, he just started to walk back to the little hallway. Andy followed him. She hadn't noticed that there were more rooms in the apartment. They entered a room that was probably the most impersonal room Andy had ever seen. Two single chairs stood next to a small table. They sat down and Andy got dozens of questions fired at her.

What had happened? Who had said what? What had they been doing as that happened? She had to give a complete analysis of every little detail from the past few days. She was starting to feel bad for Sam, who´d have much more to tell them.

Finally they came to the night before. Andy told him about the drug dealing they had witnessed by the women and suddenly she remembered something that had gotten to the back of her mind due to everything else that had happened since they had left the club.

´I was supposed to meet them tonight, for girls night!´ Andy exclaimed. How could she have forgotten that? She knew she would have to leave today. She vaguely started to remember having the intention to cancel on them later as soon as she had agreed to go out with them. She checked her watch. It was nearly six o´clock now. If only she hadn't left her undercover phone at the apartment!

´Don´t worry about your sudden disappearance to them,´ detective Stevens said calmingly. ´As I understand it, officer Swarek has found an explanation to your leaving. If his adjustment is correct, which it usually is, they bought it without question.´

Hearing that somewhat relieved her. How could she have forgotten about that? She should have just said no, make sure that none of this would even be necessary! But she hadn't and she couldn't go back to change things either.

After a few final questions she was finally finished and was allowed to go back into the main room. Pizza had been ordered and she gratefully took a slice. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

Chris came to sit next to her.

´So, how was it?´ he asked. She knew he was talking about the undercover operation in total, yet all she could think about was Sam and the time they had gotten to spend together.

´It was... good,´ she said, not wanting to sound too eager and give away what had happened to him or any of the other officer in the room who were all talking amongst each other. Only Gail sat in a corner by herself, looking on at everybody else.

´Ah, come on! What was it like being undercover like that? I mean, you had to be like a whole different person.´

´It was a bit confusing, I guess,´ she said thinking back to that first day, where her feelings for Sam and her part as his girlfriend had been mixed and fused together into one big confusing mess. ´I mean, it was just a little strange.´

´Yeah, I can imagine, you and Swarek...´

´What do you mean?´ she asked looking at him eyes wide in wonder. What was he about to say about the two of them?

´Nothing, I mean it´s just... The two of you have been circling around each other for the past two years now. It´s got to be strange to be stuck with him in an undercover operation with him considering your situation.´ They remind silent for a moment as Andy was lost in thought. Everybody had seen what was going on between the two of them and as soon as they were back to work people would easily guess what had happened while they were undercover. She could already imagine what the gossip would be like. She would just have to get through it and with Sam by her side it shouldn't be any problem.

She checked the time. Only a few more hours until it was time for the take down.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading. I´d love to know what your thoughts are on this chapter, so please let me know!<p>

B


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yeah, I know it has been a while since I updated, but I wanted to make sure I had at least a part of the next chapter written before I posted this one so you wouldn't have to wait too long. I have some very important tests coming up in two weeks so I'm not sure how much time I have to write, but at least I have now made a good start.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed the previous chapter. Your responses really keep me going, so thank you for them. I'd appreciate it if you again took a moment to let me know what you thought of this chapter!

* * *

><p>'Vehicle coming in from the south,' a voice cracked over the radio. It was ten thirty and everyone in the room was quiet, sitting at any available surface with headphones on. They were all listening in on what was happening and yelling commands. A large screen showed the harbour area where the takedown would take place with dots on places where surveillance trucks were placed and several coloured lines signalled possible escape routes the suspects could take.<p>

She had the map memorised. She knew exactly where Sam could be at what point during this whole action. Though she had no way of knowing where he would be exactly, she would feel his presence on the map, she was sure of it.

'Copy that,' someone answered the surveillance car. All eyes seemed to turn towards the camera image shown on another screen. They had been lucky to find the camera but it was the question if it would be of any help during the takedown. It was at a horrible angle and it was possible the gang would just shut the camera off. They were sure to have at least one technical guy in their midst.

She could see the van drive up to the warehouse after a moment the doors opened and the van drove inside. It was impossible to see into the dark room to discover what was there, who was there. She was pretty sure that was part of the reason she was here, though no one seemed to have said it out loud. She had met these guys, spoken to some of them. She knew their names and could id them if necessary, even though most walls of the room had been hung with pictures of the criminals they were chasing.

It was quiet for a long while as nothing happened. The doors to the warehouse didn't open again, no boats came up to the harbour. Just a whole lot of nothing.

Andy was starting to get restless. There was no way to know how Sam was doing or where he was. She was pretty sure that where ever he was, Jay would be close and she did not like that at all. The way the guy had acted the night before, it still gave her the creeps.

It had been as if he had been trying to make her work for him rather than Sam. Like he would have preferred her for some strange reason. It made no sense. Why would anybody want to hire her to work in a drugs operation? Why would Boyd, under normal circumstances, ever want her to work on one of his cases? If it wasn't for Sam she wouldn't be here right now. She would probably be sitting at home, wondering where the hell he was and if whatever he was doing was dangerous. She was sure he would have found a way to keep her out of it. It was what he was doing now too. He made sure she was here out of the real action and still had a way of knowing what was going on.

'We've got another vehicle entering harbour grounds from the east side.' The radio cracked to life again, making nearly everyone in the room jump up. The car became visible on the screen again and she watched as it stopped just short of the warehouse doors. Some people got out of the car and made their way in to the building through the small door on the side. They left the car out in plain sight.

Over an hour had passed since the first car came in when suddenly a whole group of cars came in from seemingly all directions. When they came to the warehouse Andy could see how many SUV's there were. There was no question this was the important group. Some more cars came, not nearly as impressive as the SUV's but none the less nice cars. There seemed to be some sort of fuss between a small group of people and Andy got up to move closer to the screen. The angle wasn't perfect to see everything but she was sure that was…

Oh yeah, it was definitely Sam. He seemed to point around at something, she couldn't make out what it was, but Jay seemed to get what he meant. She jumped back slightly when he looked straight into the camera. He stared at it for a moment as if he could see them all sitting in this room looking at him and his operation. Then he turned around and started yelling something. Suddenly the voice became clear on the radio as more people came outside. They were faint at first but quickly became clearer.

'You should have warned me about this! You said you secured the place! There is a camera there, how do you call this securing the place?' He'd certainly picked up his temper the last couple of hours. It made sense of course. If this went down… But since it would go down, it didn't really make a difference in the long run.

The man he had been yelling at called another guy close to him and they made their way over to the building where the camera hang from and disappeared from the sight of the camera.

'Thanks for spotting that, Sammy,' Jay said it sounded faint so the other undercover guy was further removed from Jay. There were shocks through the room as he said that, but I understood why he did it. By spotting the camera and pointing it out to Jay he made sure he wouldn't doubt him.

There were some sparks flying from the bottom of the screen but the camera image didn't filter for a moment.

'Alright, that should do it,' I heard a new voice say. The two men came into view again and I noticed a sign one of them made. So that must be their other guy, Brian, the one who was obviously wearing the mic.

More people came in, they had stopped announcing every vehicle as to not cloud up the radio. There really were more people there then Andy had ever expected. She really had been in the top group, even if she couldn't really take part in it.

'Andy, who's that girl?' Oliver asked at out of the blue as a woman appeared from a SUV that had just arrived. She took a closer look.

'That's Drew,' she said. If it hadn't been clear by the way she walked, it was clear now as she moved to Jay and kissed him.

'What are you doing here?' Jay hissed. The mic guy must still be close to him. Andy located him on the camera. He was a smart kid, standing there without really being noticed. It was a good move.

'Thought you might need back up, babe,' Drew cooed as she stood to his side.

'Look around, I've got all the back up I need and probably more too,' Jay replied.

Andy zoned out of the conversation. There were too many voices going on through each other and she didn't want to put in the energy it would take her to shift them out. Instead she focused on the screen where Sam still stood as if he was part of the group. She was glad these guys would be going away for a long time. If they would find out it was Sam who betrayed them, he might never be safe again.

There was some noise and suddenly it became quiet as everybody gathered around to listen to Jay.

'Ok, guys, load should be here any minute, I arranged that our dear colleague's shipment should arrive about ten minutes later. We'll wait till both are here before we start packing up. Keep your eyes open and stand guard at all times.' There was a faint honking sound in the background as he finished speaking. There was a buzz of voices again and they all spread out over the surrounding harbour grounds.

'All units, stay alert but stay put,' the radio cracked. The buzzing sound coming from the scene wasn't the only buzz going on. Everyone in the room seemed to have started to move too. Andy realised she was in a whirlwind of commotion all of a sudden. It was so odd to see all of this going on knowing there was nothing she could or had to do.

She followed Sam with her eyes. Would he know that she was watching him now? Would he mind either way? He was focused on the job at hand, she could tell that.

All of a sudden he moved to far to his right and she couldn't see him anymore. She wasn't sure if he had intentionally moved away from the camera angle of which she was sure he knew was still on but she could no longer see him.

'Ever been here before?' she heard Brian ask. With no one to follow on the screen she focused in on the voices again.

'Not here exactly.' That was Sam's voice! 'Been at other places before, though.'

Brian didn't push. Andy could only think of the look Sam would be giving him now. He must see the guy as a rookie in UC form, at least that's what she got from the tone of his voice.

'I love boats, always wanted one of my own someday, you know?' It was silent for a moment. 'Yeah, ok.' The glare, it must have been the glare that had made her and her fellow rookies shut up many a time too. There really was no other way why he would be this silent all of a sudden.

It was silent, really silent for the next couple of minutes. Somewhere in the distance I could make out some voices but I didn't hear a word they were saying. Then all of a sudden a loud voice came to the mic.

'The second shipment's coming in!' someone screamed loudly. There were some muffled sounds that best stayed muffled coming from Oliver who was sitting close to the speaker and was obviously trying to make out what the voices were talking about. He hadn't been expecting that exclamation either by the sounds of it.

There was some fuzz and Jay's voice came closer again.

'Paul just checked our own shipment and after he's checked this one, we'll start loading. I want you on the first shipment, take these guys with you.'

'Will do, Jay.'

'Alright, all units please respond be ready to move at the sign.'

There were several responses coming in from the different units scattered in the area. Andy knew that for the safety of the people involved all units were driving in unmarked cars and vans. After a quick glance at the map she realised that some of the cars would have to start moving in now if they were to make it in time. They would have a couple of minutes tops.

'All units in position?' someone in our room asked. Andy had no idea who it was as she was paying more attention to the guys she saw sneaking in on to the harbour grounds. They were definitely not cops and by the way they moved and kept ducking behind the now abandoned vehicles she was pretty sure they weren't any of Jay's man either.

'Hey, guys,' she called out. Chris came to her.

'What's up, Andy?' he asked. She just pointed at the screen.

'Oh,' he muttered before quickly moving to the radio.

'All units be aware there's company on scene.' There was some radio silence for a moment while she moved closer to the radio. Nearly everyone had his attention focused on the screen.

'Damn it, who are they?' somebody asked.

Andy turned her attention to the screen again for a moment when it hit her.

'They're all from the other crew!' Andy said.

'What other crew?' Chris asked.

'There was a guy who was shot a few days back. The second shipment they're taking in today comes from his gang. Those men we saw walking must be from his crew, they're the only ones who know the shipment's coming in today.'

Oliver had come to stand beside tem and swiftly took the radio from Chris as he gave the information to everyone else on scene.

'They don't know.' Andy said suddenly causing everyone to look up at her. 'Sam, the others, they don't know that these guys are coming. We have to warn them!'

'Andy, no, we can't. We can't contact them and it's not that big of a deal. So our cells will be a little more crowded than we had thought, but we'll manage.'

She still didn't feel really good about the whole thing, even after the slight reassurance from Oliver. It wasn't something that a reassurance would simply take care of.

'All units in position ready to move in.'

There was some fuzz coming in from the wire Brian was wearing.

'All seems to be good boss, seems he takes the good stuff easily good for, well I don't really know how much, but a lot, that's for sure,' Paul barged in.

'Ok, thanks Paul,' Jay said. 'It's time to move everybody.'

It seemed like the scene seemed to come to life from all angles all of a sudden. Someone called for the units to go in as Jay's men all started moving with a lot of noise as well. The other crew seemed to find this the best moment to make their own move as well. They emerged from their hiding places behind the cars just as the first cars entered the scene. There was a lot of shouting through the wire as well as over the radio.

'What the…?' Jay screamed as he realised all the people that weren't supposed to be there. It was a mess. People were walking through each other and nobody seemed to realise what exactly was going on. She couldn't see much and there were too many voices shouting over the radio to make out what was happening. Everybody in the room seemed to be on edge waiting for something to come through.

Suddenly the camera image went black as a loud sound of a gun being fired came through the radio.

'Shots fired,' someone called over the radio. Andy caught Gail's eye as she looked at the radio with an annoyed look. It was indeed a bit pointless to state the obvious like that, but she couldn't think of that right now.

Sam was still there and there had been shots fired. She had no way of knowing if he was alright or not. She didn't know if he was anywhere near the guns. It was scaring her to sit her this hopeless without any way of getting more info that second. She started to understand why she maybe shouldn't have decided to stay here.

There were more shots being fired before it suddenly seemed to be all over.

'Suspects in custody, working the scene to find anyone that tried to get away.'

There was a buzz again and Andy took a deep breath. He was alright. Or at least he wasn't not alright, which was pretty much the same thing. It was alright.

'Andy, you ready to go?' Oliver asked, car keys in hand. Right, he had promised her he would take her to the scene the moment it was cleared. She nodded and got up from the chair she had fallen into moments earlier.

She was in a daze as they walked down the stairs and got out into the cold night air. They had to walk a few blocks to where a squad car was parked. It wouldn't matter now if they gave away who they were. There would already be cars and vans at the scene, to take away the arrested men.

The drive was in silence. There wasn't really any need to speak for the moment.

Andy was lost in thoughts. She would see Sam very soon and he would be alright. Probably a little smug that he'd finished the case the way he did. They would be able to go home tonight and try to build on something they had both been dying to work on for the past two years, even though they hadn't given in to it until now.

Yeah, she really should have done that sooner. She couldn't even remember a valid reason why she had stayed with Luke that long. All the reasons she had had at the time were either proven to be wrong reasons or were invalid now.

Oliver scraped his throat and pulled her from her thoughts.

'So, how did things go these past few days, you know, with the case?' Oliver asked. Had she been more alert she would have realised that he was trying to find out what had happened between her and Sam, but she was too distracted to realise anything like that.

'It was good, I guess. I mean, we caught the guys, right?' she said. She didn't really notice how much she was rambling. It didn't really matter any way.

The radio was still giving them some info from the scene. Apparently there were a handful of guys who had gotten away. She heard Dov's voice coming through the radio, letting everyone know he was in pursuit of one of the guys. A smile crept on her face as she heard him. Seemed like he hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him. He was still the same old Dov, going after the action where he could. It probably wasn't a good idea to go after anyone all by himself though, but he would undoubtedly be fine.

'Got the big fish in custody, taking him in to the station now,' Boyd's voice came in. Well, at least it meant he had managed to work a case the way he wanted it and he wouldn't be able to blame her for something that had gone wrong and was out of her hands.

'I trusted you! You betrayed me!' she heard Jay's voice coming over the radio. Apparently Boyd left it on.

'Buddy, you're a drug dealer, murder and god knows what more dirt you've got on your hands. You really think I was ever really on your side?' Sam asked. She smiled at that. How could Jay really think that Sam wasn't in there from the start just to take him down?

'Hey, where are you going?' Boyd voice suddenly came to them.

Andy looked over at Oliver, who had a slightly concerned look on his face. What had just happened? Had Jay escaped

'Hey! Stop right there!' she heard other voices say. Then there were gun shots fired. Andy sat frozen in her seat. It seemed to take forever before the radio came back to life to inform them on what had happened.

'We need an ambulance at the scene right now. Officer down. I repeat officer down.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Yes, I am back! I know I haven't posted anything in an awfully long time and I am very sorry for that. My final exams start in less than a month and my teachers kept coming up with all sorts of projects and papers they wanted us to finish before that time. On top of that I was completely lost with where I was going with this story as well as my other stories. But I found my way back and a new chapter just seemed to pop out.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you that has reviewed my latest chapter I truly appreciate your wonderful reactions and I really do feel bad about making you all wait while you were so sweet! Also, I wanted to thank and welcome those of you who just recently alerted me or this story. It is great to know that even though I'm absent, there are still people reading this story!**

**Again, I'm really sorry for making you all wait so long for this next chapter, especially with how it ended. I don't know how much time I have to write during my exams, but the wait won't be as long as this one. Also, there was a request that I write longer chapters... it didn't really work with this one, but I was quite anxious to post again and I will do my best in the future.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Buddy, you're a drug dealer, murder and god knows what more dirt you've got on your hands. You really think I was ever really on your side?' Sam asked. She smiled at that. How could Jay really think that Sam wasn't in there from the start just to take him down?<em>

'_Hey, where are you going?' Boyd voice suddenly came to them._

_Andy looked over at Oliver, who had a slightly concerned look on his face. What had just happened? Had Jay escaped_

'_Hey! Stop right there!' she heard other voices say. Then there were gun shots fired. Andy sat frozen in her seat. It seemed to take forever before the radio came back to life to inform them on what had happened._

'_We need an ambulance at the scene right now. Officer down. I repeat officer down.'_

* * *

><p>She couldn't move. She couldn't see anything. Had she been able to look up she would have noticed that they were getting really close to the harbour. But her mind was running overtime and all she could do was keep her eyes closed shut, hoping for it to be alright, hoping for it not to be Sam. She wished she could have done something, to stop him from doing this, but somewhere deep inside she knew that was impossible. If only she could have convinced him to let her come along...<p>

Oliver had flipped on the lights and siren and hit the gas, causing them to be at the scene in just a matter of minutes. An ambulance had already arrived and they came to a stop right next to it. Andy was now frantically looking around the scene, trying to locate Sam. She couldn't see him anywhere, however she did notice a small group of people that were gathered around a seeming laying form. She didn't hesitate a moment and got out of the car, sprinting towards the group of people. She vaguely noticed Oliver's footsteps as he rushed behind her.

'What happened?' she asked as she came to them and nearly ran into Boyd.

'No need to fuss, McNally, the bullet didn't go in deep. He just has to go to the hospital to get it removed but he should be fine,' Boyd was holding her back so it took her a little while to process the words that were being said to her. It took her even longer to process who was actually saying them to her. It seemed as though when her body froze, her mind froze with it.

She stopped trying to get past Boyd and he moved aside. In the midst of the people gathered she saw a pale man sitting, being held up by a couple of medics. When he noticed her he offered a weak smile.

'Don't worry, Andy, I'm gonna be fine,' Dov said, smiling broader as he saw her face relax slightly.

_Sam was alright. He wasn't hit. He was alright._ was all she could think as she looked over at how Dov was being taken away to the ambulance and she saw Oliver following him. The group around her seemed to dissolve as people went back to what they had been doing moments earlier. It took a moment before relief started to wash through her. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

'You ok?' His voice came up from beside her. Andy looked at him before throwing herself at him.

'Sam!' He really was alright. He was alright and he was here, holding her. They stood for a moment simply holding on to each other as the scene started to clear out.

'Are you ok?' she asked after a little while, looking up at his face. He seemed tired and had a couple of nasty bruises. Yet, he managed a smile.

'I'm good now,' he said pulling her closer and brushing his lips against hers. All events from the night seemed to be forgotten. The fact that they were still at the scene and there were still people walking around gathering evidence didn't matter. Sam let his hand go through her hair while pulling her closer with his other. As he deepened the kiss she let her hand slip down his jacket and held on tight to him. When she felt him wince she pulled away to look at him.

'I'm fine, Jay got a little violent in the end, though. Guy throws a good punch.'

'Do you need to stay here, for a debrief or something?' she asked. She didn't mind staying here with Sam, but she really just wanted to go and get away from this place as fast as possible.

'Gotta get to the station, Boyd's waiting for me there. Also, the truck is there and I have to see Best for a moment, but we can leave this place.'

'You guys ready to go?' Oliver's voice came bursting in. He had walked away, obviously giving them some privacy, but apparently he had now decided it was time to leave.

They made their way over to the squad car. Sam opened the passenger side door for her and she got in. The door behind her opened and he slid in the back seat. Oliver started the car and they got back on the road.

'You ok in there, bro?' Oliver asked as they drove.

'Yeah, starts to get a bit old though, ending up in the backseat after an undercover op.' His eyes met Andy's through the rear-view mirror and he gave her one of his dimpled smiles. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she thought back to her first day at the job. But it had only been her first day and she had learned a lot since.

They made small talk for a bit, mostly Oliver filling them in on what had happened while they were gone. Just as a silence fell over the car, they pulled into the station parking lot. As they got out of the car and started to make their way over to the station entrance, Sam placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her along softly.

When they entered the barn, the whole room seemed to explode. Everybody was cheering and congratulating them. They took it all in, until Best cut in, guiding them to his office where Boyd and another detective where already waiting.

'Officers! Good to have you back!' Best said, once the door closed behind them and they had sat down on the chairs in front of his desk.

They both muttered their thank you's and waited for him to speak again. However it wasn't Best that spoke next.

'Sammy, I need your statement now if you don't mind. I've got people breathing down my back. Despite the evidence we've got piled up against them and the fact that we caught them red handed, we still mightn't be able to hold them very long without it.'

'What?' Andy asked shocked. How was that even possible? They had tons of evidence. How could they possibly not be able to hold them?

Boyd sighed and shot a look at Best before looking back at them.

'I can't tell you, but there are reasons to suspect that someone might be leaking information.'

'You mean someone from us is on their side?' Sam asked.

'Didn't say that,' Boyd said, but the look on his face said something completely different. 'Now, let's get to interview one and get this over with, shall we? Maybe we will get home at a decent hour.'

As she cast a quick look at the clock, Andy knew that was impossible already. Sam pinched her hand softly before getting up. She watched as Sam, Boyd and the other detective walked out of the room.

'Andy?' Best said, getting her attention back to the room. 'You did a good job these past few days.'

'Thank you, sir,' she said.

'Now go home. I'll see you back here on Monday.' She smiled at him as she got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

As she walked down the stairs she was immediately surrounded by a group of people.

'You're back!' Traci screeched as she hugged her close. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes, Trace, I'm fine,' she said. She looked around at the people and suddenly she felt very tired. Traci seemed to notice it. 'Why don't we go get you changed?' Traci pulled her along to the locker room. She opened her locker and got out her own clothes and phone. As she switched it back on, she saw the dozens of missed calls she had received over the past few days.

'So, tell me everything!' Traci said as she sat down on a bench. Andy looked at her knowing she wouldn't be able to get out of this one. She sat down too, and started to tell her friend about everything that had happened. What had only been a few days, suddenly felt like weeks as she tried to recall every detail like she had done only hours before. But this time around, she didn't have to focus on the bad things that she had encountered, she could focus on herself and what she had felt throughout it all.

'So, you guys are together now? Like, really together?' Traci asked as Andy finally finished talking.

She smiled into the distance for a moment before answering. 'Yes, I guess we are.'

'Oh my God!' Traci exclaimed as she got up and hugged her again. 'I am so happy for you!'

'Thanks,' she said as she grabbed her things from her locker. I'm gonna go see if Sam's finished yet.'

'Well, I guess I don't need to ask you if you need a ride home,' Traci said smiling. 'See you tomorrow at the Penny?' she asked.

'Sure, see you there!' Andy replied before walking off to find Sam.

As she entered the viewing room she had a faint sense as if she shouldn't be there, but as she saw Sam sitting there all of that disappeared.

'Do you believe that he is innocent?' Boyd asked.

'No, I don't. He was there the entire time and he was participating just as much as the others,' Sam said. Andy wasn't quite sure who they were talking about, but she was sure Sam would explain it later if she asked. She watched and listened as he talked on about what happened. It was strange to hear him recall everything, to hear how he saw and experienced everything.

She was caught of guard as she suddenly heard the door open behind her. As she turned to see who it was, she saw Luke standing there. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

'You're back!' he said as he walked up to where she stood and embraced her. She let him, too tired to fight him off. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm fine,' she said turning back to the interview.

'So, hey, if you want some company tonight, I mean, I could understand if you don't want to be alone right now…'

'Are you serious?' Andy asked as she turned around and looked at him.

'Well, yeah, I mean, I want to be there for you if you need me.'

'I don't need you.' Seriously, when was he going to give this up?

'You're just saying that because you're tired and confused. I bet you haven't had a good night's sleep in a while.'

That was true, but not for the reason he thought.

'Luke, I don't need you to stay with me tonight, or any other night.'

'Andy, you shouldn't be alone tonight.'

'I won't be,' she said as she walked to the door and into the hallway.

'Wait, Andy,' Luke called after her. She didn't listen to him. She kept walking until something stopped her. As she looked up she saw Sam's face staring down at her. She smiled as she saw him.

'Hey,' he said as he steadied her. 'Ready to get out of here?'

'Yeah,' she said as she threw a quick glance over his shoulder. Luke stood at the door, looking at them with a stunned look on his face. 'Let's go.'

The station was quiet now. Only a handful of people were still present, the rest of the shift was out on patrol. They walked out of the door and Sam guided her to his truck which was parked at the back of the lot. It was stupid she had missed that now over a week ago. Why hadn't she gone out to look for his truck? It would have given her some sort of confirmation that he was still around.

As they drove off Andy leaned in to him, resting her head on his shoulder. They remained silent as they drove, the events of the last couple of days catching up on them. They hadn't discussed it, but it was clear to the both of them that when Sam cut the engine when he arrived at his home, they would both be staying there. He led her up the steps to his front door and got his keys out of his pocket. She had no idea when he had picked those up from his locker, but she was glad he had. She just wanted to get inside and sleep till noon. She was sure that the sky was already starting to get a lighter shade. As they walked in to the dark and cold place, Andy was suddenly reminded of the last time she was here. It was odd that that occasion should pop to mind in that instance, and yet at the same time it made perfect sense as Sam led her up to his room.

'I should probably change the sheets,' Sam muttered as both fell onto the bed, exhausted.

'Hmm, probably,' Andy muttered as she nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He pulled the sheets up so they were covered. 'I'm glad you're alright,' she added.

'Me too.'

It had been a terribly long day and it was taking its toll on them now. She was so happy she was back in his arms. For a moment earlier that evening she believed she would never be able to do that ever again. Her hand slid up his chest as his arms encircled her body. Sleep was so close to taking them both over, yet a small part of her brain was still functioning as she held back the words that had been on the verge of breaking through for the past few months. The time wasn't right just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I am really sorry that you all had to wait so long for me to update. I will do my best to update as soon as possible, but please remember this is quite a busy time for me. as always, thank you for reading and feel free to let me know what you thought of it.<strong>

**B**


End file.
